HAPPINESS IN SLAVERY
by mafuyu hotaru
Summary: BATTOUSAIKAORU, slight AU. NOT BKK. Kyoto. The immense capital of Japan. Filled with people of every type: commoners, hookers, samurai, lords, the emperor of the entire nation. However, lying in the shadows...see user profile for entire summary
1. Chapter 1

Date Started: July 6, 2005 9:28 PM Japan Time

Guess what? It's true, a new story from me has arrived. A new Kenshin story. Yes. I've had this story in mind for awhile, and at first I thought I wouldn't write it. Yet, here it is! In the flesh… umm… that is used as a metaphor. Bleh… I'm all technical and shit… with the time. But hey, I like to let my readers know how much time I take in writing the chapters and whatnot. With the success of my current story in the works, Butterfly Kisses, and it around halfway completed I feel that I can actually write this one and not desert Butterfly Kisses since reviewers tell me to continue. Well then, I have no title as of yet. I will get one soon. Maybe by the time I've finished this chapter. Till the AN at the end of the chapter, please read and enjoy!

--

Untitled as of Now

Rating: Older Teens

Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters in shape or form. I do own this plot and any changes I make to characters, as long as its legal. You steal you die.

--

A figure walked down the dirt road. Head bent in the rain, protected by a simple straw hat, hiding all facial features. Dressed in traditional hakami and gi, a sword adorning his hip, the man slowly fought his way through the storm. A small wooden sign marked the road and the kanji for Kyoto reflected from the flash of lightning that struck through the sky. Dark eyes squinted through the rain, as they spotted lights ahead, and continuing on, he entered the city. No one was about on the streets, and all the shops were closed. Here and there you would hear the slam of a door sliding shut, or the sound of a cat meowing, but everything else was shut out by the pouring rain.

The person walked in front of a building, staring hard at the doors. There were lights shining through the shuttered windows. He walked under the shelter of the awning that was above the entrance out of the onslaught of rain. The mysterious man was soaked, water dripping from the ends of his long dark hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, the top of it hidden by the hat. He kept his face shadowed by the brim, and reached his left hand down, clicking the sword out of its sheath an inch. The door was inches away, he didn't care if it was locked. One moment it was there, the next it was on the ground in three separate pieces, the only knowledge of what had possibly been done to it was the sound of the blade being placed back in its home.

No one noticed from the inside. Entering the building, he slipped off his sandals, as well as the traditional socks he wore. They were far to muddy. Stepping up onto the honey colored, wooden floor of the building, he silently listened. He untied the knot from under his chin and the strings holding the straw hat on his head came loose, and he silently placed the hat next to his shoes. A delicate face this one had, the dim light of the hallway shadowing it, giving it a gaunt look. His eyes were closed in concentration. Black bangs were plastered to his forehead, his hand again resting on his katana.

Silently he moved, and followed the sounds of the boisterous laughter and drunken jokes of men. Again, he stopped, this time his eyes were open, a shade of blue so dark that they were close to black. He chose not to use his sword for the door this time, wanting to preserve his energy. A calloused but slender hand reached forward, and the thin fingers rested in the crevice like handle of the door, and waited. A few moments later, after careful consideration, the door slid open.

His cool eyes met the scene of about ten or fifteen men gathered round a large, low table. All but one were dressed in traditional garb. Most of the men in a casual kimono rather than gi and hakami. This was meant as a business get together, not a battle. Everyone stopped what they were doing when the door opened. The small saucer like cups of sake paused in preparation of being drunk. The room went dead silent. He remembered his orders, '_Kill the foreigner. He is the one on the inside. There can be no witnesses._' The dark blue depths met with light blue green eyes, filled with terror. The man was tall and blonde, and dressed as a British general.

A quiet but dead serious voice came from the now intruder, "All of you here." The voice paused as he let words sink in, and then continued in the same hypnotic voice, "Prepare to meet your maker."

--

The amber eyes glinted as he spied on the assassin's mission. Whoever this man was, he was good. If he thought about it, this assassin was as skilled as him, if not better. He was grateful that this one was on his side, for it would be no fun thing to be on the other side of this one's blade. No name had been told to Battousai. All he had been told was to watch, and take in all that he saw. The top assassin in Japan, was about to receive a person to carry out his missions with: the one he was watching. The red head had not enjoyed being told he was to receive a partner. He had asked why. The response had simply been this: "the both of you have the same goal in the end."

The Hitokiri was not sure of what to make of that. He himself was not sure of what the goal was that he sought. His life right now was simply following orders and carrying them out. There could be no failure. Failure meant death.

--

Barely five minutes passed, before every man in the room was dead. With the exception of the targeted one, the foreign general. The general had been mesmerized by the way this assassin fought with the sword. The dai katana had been barely visible with the speed it contained as it sliced through bodies. The accuracy of the said killer had been something he had never dreamt of seeing. The man knew he should be more concerned about escaping and saving his own skin, but it was impossible for him to move. It was as if he were paralyzed. What he had failed to notice, was that he actually was.

The eyes so hypnotizing looked towards him. The soaking wet man began walking towards him, "Any last requests?" The simple question asked. '_Just like an execution_.' The thought ran through his mind. The immobile man replied, "Who are you?"

The blue eyes looked down as he contemplated the question. He gazed at his sword which was covered in blood, "An execution? You might call it that." The assassin had read his mind. "And me?" The voiced coyly answered, "I am known as Himetsu. I am the one who will take your life, thus ending your betrayal to the organization. Say good bye to this world." And without further ado, the paralyzed state was removed from his body and the man suddenly began to run in fear. He was not fast enough, and he knew he wasn't. The sword sang as it slashed through the man's stomach and curved up and met his heart, thus performing the instant death of a traditional Japanese suicide. If you remember the name for that please tell me… I can't remember

"And the secret shall live on." The eyes stared down as the light eyes dulled and rolled back into the man's head. Reaching down to the dead body, those delicate hands closed the dead eyes, and then flicked the blood of the katana, and re sheathed it. Leaping over all the dead bodies, he landed at the doorway and quickly exited the room. Once again at the entrance hall, he put his muddy socks back on and slipped on his sandals. He reached for the hat and put it back on his dark head, securing it with the strings. Then, as he had called himself, Himetsu left and walked right into the rain, which had lightened a little.

It did not take long before the man sensed the strong presence of another. He hid his ki, and walked towards where he felt the person was. A tree came into sight, and with trained eyes, saw through the rain a figure up in the tree, protected by a ledge of sorts from the weather, '_I know where you are. Stop hiding and show yourself before I must take matters into my own hands._'

--

Battousai was at a loss. Had he just heard a voice inside his head! Yes, he had. And it had come from the little assassin, who was even smaller than him. Leaping down from the tree, he said, "Indeed, you are good. An idealistic match for partnership." The words were stated carefully.

"Partnership?" The cautious voice stated. This person never let his guard down. Just as Battousai never let his. Then he continued, "If you are indeed, the legendary Hitokiri who is to be 'my comrade,' prove that it is you. You should be able to match my skills, considering I was told and I have heard, that you are the best."

"Alright." Both persons drew their swords, going into a fighting stance. It seemed like hours passed before anyone made a move. They were testing each other, seeing who would break first. The red head had never been the one to make a first move, and he hoped to keep it that way. And, indeed, it did.

The raven haired man moved so swift that to the untrained eye he would not have been seen. However, being the top assassin, he was trained. The two swords clashed against each other, steel against steel. Neither wanted to relinquish the tension between swords. The strength in the blue eyed one was unbelievable, but, alas, it was not strong enough to beat the more experienced one.

Unexpectedly, Himetsu moved back his sword, and brought it down, Battousai barely escaping a slash to the stomach. The red head attacked the created opening of the chest, and managed to meet skin. A slight gasp escaped the now injured one's lips. He backed away, and then said, "Yes. I see it's true. You are the one and only Battousai. The shortest amount of time it has ever taken for me to receive a hit."

"You are hurt. I have supplies to tend your wound."

"NO!" The red head was caught off guard. He hadn't expected his opponent to shirk treatment that way. He had also caught a change in the tone of voice. It was no longer the low voice of a man, "I do not need your treatment." Definitely not a man's voice. The figure's head was bent, using his hat to hid his face entirely.

The small hands were placed over the wound that was bleeding. He was unsure of how serious the wound was, but it was a long gash, and if not treated soon, especially in this rain, it would risk infection. The victor moved towards him, to quick for the injured one to catch until he was already in front of him. Placing his hands on the slender shoulders, he smoothly and quietly said, "I just need to look at your wound. It will only take one second." And before anything else could be done, he removed the hands from his chest, and opened up the front of his gi. What surprised the man slayer more, was not the fact that his entire torso was wrapped up, nor that the wound was worse than it had looked, but the fact that this person had breasts. This assassin was no man. He was a woman.

--

Hehehe… not to long but not to short of a chapter I hope. I don't like to start stories off with ten page chapters or anything. The next one will be longer. SOOOOOO what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? I hope you weren't to bored with all this descriptiveness I did. But, I couldn't really create much dialogue. Next chapter will be more talkative, and who knows? Maybe we'll learn more about the whole point of this story. Hehehe… guess who the he/she assassin really is? Post a review with your answer and I'll let you know in chapter 2. Sorry if the scenes were a little confusing. The two man scenes were hard to write… especially with no names. But now that we have the point across that it is a man and woman I think it will make more sense. Also, Himetsu means 'secret.' Hmm… guess why the girl uses that name? --

Today is Tanabate, a star festival celebrated in Japan. So, make a wish, write it down on a strip of paper and stick it on a leafy bamboo tree thing. Your wishes WILL come true.

Hotaru

Date Finished: July 7, 2005 10:53 PM Japan Time


	2. Chapter 2

--Note added July 21, 2005: Sorry it took so long to get this out! The computer with internet has a virus. When it is fixed, you will be reading what I have just written, hence the lateness in this getting out.--

Date Started: July 14, 2005 9:47 PM JST

Yay! I got two reviews. I feel loved. This is the first time I have had a review on the first chapter of a new story, within two days of it being posted. It usually takes several weeks and a couple chapters later. Ready for a relatively long chapter? I plan on making this one long, but not unbearably so. Maybe we'll find out who this chick really is?

Oh! Title! I have one. I got inspiration for it from a song by Nine Inch Nails: Happiness in Slavery. The two are slaves in a way, to what they do. Can they ever find happiness within that slavery? Umm… What do you think? I now give you, the no longer untitled, Happiness in Slavery.

--

Happiness in Slavery

Rating: Older Teens

Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters in shape or form. I do own this plot and any changes I make to characters, as long as its legal. You steal you die.

--

End of Chapter 1

--

_The small hands were placed over the wound that was bleeding. He was unsure of how serious the wound was, but it was a long gash, and if not treated soon, especially in this rain, it would risk infection. The victor moved towards him, to quick for the injured one to catch until he was already in front of him. Placing his hands on the slender shoulders, he smoothly and quietly said, "I just need to look at your wound. It will only take one second." And before anything else could be done, he removed the hands from his chest, and opened up the front of his gi. What surprised the man slayer more, was not the fact that his entire torso was wrapped up, nor that the wound was worse than it had looked, but the fact that this person had breasts. This assassin was no man. He was a woman._

--

The amber eyes simply stared. He didn't know whether to be pissed off at his shishou, or concerned about this woman. Truthfully, he was both. Now that it was obvious that the assassin was not a man, she spoke with her true voice, "You going to stare all day? Or shall we get out of the rain and get the wound you seemed so concerned about treated?" Her voice was cold, filled with nothing but ice. After her brief outburst, she had recovered herself. The woman pulled her gi firmly shut, and then reached down and picked up her katana, placing it in its sheath.

The blue eyed one seemed to feel nothing from the wound. No flickers of pain reflected from her steely eyes, no flinching from movements. She was like ice, just as her voice was. The rain continued pouring, the two so soaked that their clothes absorbed no more water, as the red head said just as coolly as she had spoken, "Follow me." Her hard and steady gaze fell upon him. A gaze so strong that if any normal person were to look upon it, he would shudder and look away in slight fear. Her eyes shut as her head bobbed up and down in agreement.

The fact that she was a woman again came to mind, as he began to lead the way to their destination. Who on earth had took it upon himself to train a woman in the arts of the sword? Let alone, train a woman so well that she practically equaled him in his art, and then to be burdened with the conscience and guilt of murdering. No woman had any right to suffer from that. And, he had not even been given a name. The least that the boss could have done was give him a name. Battousai wanted to know who it was that had trained her. He wanted to know where she came from and who she was, and how she had ended up being this. Instinct told the red head that he would not get any of that information from her, and usually, his instinct was correct.

"You wish to know my name do you?" Her voice cut through the rain. He also wanted to know how the hell she was able to read his thoughts and speak to him with the mind. The girl with raven hair was close behind him, daunted not by the speed at which the top assassin in Japan was walking. She was keeping perfect step with him, despite the wound upon her chest, "You wish to know many things…" Her emotionless questioning continued, "Where I came from… how I… became what I am today?" Stopping, the man turned around. Those dark eyes stared into his, this time with an emotion, one of mockery, "I will tell you the name I use. Only one other man alive knows it. You will get the honor of hearing it and living to tell the tale." Honey golden eyes returned the stare, and she then said, "Himitsu."

"Your name suits you well." The mockery that had filled her eyes, and still did, was beginning to piss him off. The Hitokiri figured that he needed to block his thoughts from her. He had only been taught once or twice about the art of mind reading. He wasn't exactly sure of what power she used, but mind reading was close enough, and thus, the red head cut his thoughts off from any listening ears. The mockery left and satisfaction surfaced, "You know that little trick then? Very good."

Countering, "It seems that you abuse the little art of mind reading do you not?" Turning around, his long hair that was up high in a ponytail, whipped itself around his neck, the water absorbed in his locks causing it to stick to skin. Her voice hissed, "I may and I may not." Alas, a 'partner' who is very vague and blunt. Then again, so was he. He then began walking again, and noted that the one whose name meant exactly what she was, followed. He might have known that she would have a name to suit herself. The assassin wasn't sure if the girl had actually chosen the name, or had been given it, as he himself had been given the title of Hitokiri

By now, he stopped in front of an elaborate gate, and a tall wall surrounded the property. He brought out a key, and unlocked the shut gate, and what was revealed, was a dojo, a small house next to it, and a few extra things scattered about. The dojo was dark, the house, however, was dimly lit. He turned his head towards the woman who had remained at the gate. She was staring at her surroundings with no remote sign as to why she remained there, "Well, are you going to come in out of the rain? Or are you going to stay out here and let your wound get infected?" She seemed to awaken from a trance, and fixated her gaze upon his, "I am coming." And with that, she entered the place completely, and followed the Battousai into the house.

--

The second she entered the main building, she removed her sandals and socks, and set her hat aside, all in the same manner that she had used when she had entered the building that was host to her mission. She knew exactly where her said comrade was headed. Himitsu had been here before, in a time when she was a simple, innocent girl. Those days were long past, and she did not linger long on the thoughts, pushing them aside. Once Battousai had stepped out of the entry hall and onto the wooden floor, he walked down the hall and slid open one of the doors that lined the hallway. Water dripped from his clothes, creating puddles, as he waited for the female assassin to come to the door and enter the room.

She headed in the direction of the red head, but, instead of going into the room, she walked on a little further and then slid her slender hand along the wall as if looking for something. It did not take long for her treasure to be found. Her fingers slid along a single crevice in the wooden wall and then a thin fingertip pushed on some button of sorts, and then what once had seemed like an innocent wall, was now being slid open as a normal door. _What the hell is that?_ The thought ran through his head. He followed her now, as she entered. However, as he reached the door, she turned around and slammed it shut in his face.

"Open the door."

Her voice responded just as calmly, "Not until I come out will I open the door. Leave me alone for a little while. Why don't you go change your clothes or something? We don't want our top assassin to die of a cold now do we?" Her mocking voice. This Himitsu really liked mockery, and it seemed that was the only emotion that would ever come out of her mouth and the only emotion to be revealed in her eyes. He sent one cold glare at the now hidden doorway, and turned around and went into another room.

--

She looked around the pitch black room, which even in the dark was so familiar to her. Walking forward with confidence, she stopped about five steps later. Reaching her right hand forward, she pulled something open, and then struck a match, and a small flame was born. She moved the match slowly and a candle came into range of view from the faint light. Once the candle was lit, more was seen. The waxy stick was sitting upon a wooden table that had a drawer open, which was what she had taken the match from. The girl herself was only inches away. Indeed, she did know this room. She grabbed one more match from the desk, and then placed it in the flame of the candle, and walked across the room, her other hand protecting the flame, and lighted another candle. The side of the room it rested in, was quite plain. The far wall from the doorway, also had a candle lit moments later, and a set of sliding doors were seen. Now that there was enough light in the room for the entire place to be seen, she walked towards these doors and opened one of them.

Inside, there was a folded up futon, a small, flat pillow, and then a very small assortment of clothing: one set of hakami and gi, one darkly colored kimono, a yukata, a set of undergarments, and two pair of traditional socks. The girl grabbed the set of undergarments and the kimono and obi. She decided it would be best to play it safe and play the role of the woman she really was, and nothing more, for the sake of herself and her partner. She then removed her clothes, quickly placing the wet garments in a small basket that sat in the corner, so as not the get the tatami mats of the room any more wet. She had set her sword against the wall.

She stood in the room, completely naked, except for the wrappings that she used to bind her chest for support. Untying her long locks, they fell wet around her shoulders, reaching all the way down to her hips. Finally, she brought out some medical treatment for herself, and sat on the floor. She squeezed water from the ends of her own hair onto a small rag, and wiped clean the blood from her deep wound. The bleeding did not stop, and she had soon unbound her torso and rebound it with clean wrappings tighter than usual. Finally, it seemed as though the young assassin had completed her task.

Reaching for the garments she had pulled out of the closet, she dressed herself silently. The clothes fit her perfectly. The kimono was quite beautiful, its darkness giving the girl an evil beauty. Her obi was tied in a simple fashion, lacking any fancy bows in the back. It was tied tightly as any sensible woman would tie it. However, she left her long, damp hair down, a sign that she would not be playing a quiet woman. She left her feet bare, not wanting to have stocking clad feet. Walking back towards the drawer, she slipped her hand inside and brought out two containers and two brushes. Black kohl filled the first container, and she stared into the small oval mirror that hung on the wall above the table. The kohl was skillfully applied thickly around her lashes. The other container held a red paint like substance, and it was applied to her heart shaped lips. She looked like a deadly woman filled with secrets.

One of the last things Himitsu did, was to pick up her katana, and secure it at her hip. Play a woman she would, but an assassin she would remain. Blowing out the candles, one by one, she left the room as she had found it, and slid open the door, stepping into the dimly lit hallway.

--

The moment he had gone into the room, he was greeted by lit lanterns and two men. One of the men held out dry clothes to the red head, who gladly accepted them. Battousai did not take much time in changing, and soon faced the two with a stern look, "You failed to mention something." The words were filled with what sounded like a death sentence.

"Aah… so you discovered one of her secrets?" The larger man replied, and turned to the first man whom had given the assassin the clothes, "Leave us. Return to your post." He simply nodded towards his leader, bowed low touching his forehead to the tatami covered floor, and then hastily left the dim room, "So, Battousai, I take it you are unhappy with me for not saying anything earlier?"

"Unhappy?" The word sharply left his lips, "What concerns me above all, is WHY a woman is even involved." He paused, considering what to say next, "No woman should have to suffer the guilt of murder."

The boss shook his head back in laughter, "Do you actually think I wanted her to come here!" The laughing ceased after several more moments, "Let me tell you something, my pupil, she came and practically begged me to allow her to become what she is today. I told her she was insane, and that the only way I would allow her a chance to take on this cursed field, was if she could defeat me in a match. Believe me, she argued plenty, and even said that maybe she was insane. She accepted my offer of a fight, and in ten minutes flat, she had me on the ground."

The words caused his amber eyes to narrow, "She defeated you? In ten minutes?" He stared across at his master, "Yet, she did not defeat me. Who is she? Where did she come from?"

A twinkle seemed to shine in the dark eyes, "And that, my friend, is why she has her name. She is filled with many secrets, as are you. One common attribute between you, and why I choose to pair you up."

"Why was she dressed as a man, Hiko?"

The man rubbed his fingers under his chin pondering a moment, "Hmm… perhaps you could find that out from her yourself. You have plenty of time." With that Hiko's huge form stood, and he made his way to leave the room, sliding open the door, "Good night, Battousai," He looked into the hallway and then turned his features back to the red head, "Looks like you have company." And with that, the large man left the room and his footsteps disappeared down the hall.

"Go ahead and come in. I know you are there." Her silhouette stood in the light from the hallway that had penetrated the dimness of the room he sat cross-legged in. He couldn't make out all her features, but it was obvious that she was now dressed for her proper role. The woman stepped into the room, sliding the door shut behind her without even seeming to touch it, "Sit won't you?" The man asked her. She nodded, and walked forward and then knelt across from him, her back straight, her face blank.

His gold eyes roamed over her figure. Her kimono was of the deepest blue, and had no special prints, the obi was a pale yellow to contrast, just as simple, yet elaborate, as the kimono. Her hair was worn down, and still wet, and he felt that her hair should be up, properly. What surprised him the most, was the beauty of her. The make up only helped to intensify her hard face's loveliness. Her figure was like an hourglass, and though her arms were covered by the sleeves of her attire, he knew they were powerful, and more than likely muscled.

She in return, studied him. From what she remembered, he was only three or four inches taller than him. His hair was red, not the bright flaming red of a foreigner, but the deep, rich red of something she could never imagine, the closest thing she could think of to compare it to was blood. His amber eyes so cold and hard, had a significant beauty. His gi was loose, some of his muscled chest showing, and his calloused hands were resting on his knees. He was truly, an original, not someone you saw everyday. Then he broke the silence and their scrutinizing stopped, "Where did you get the clothes?"

"My room." Her silvery voice slipped out, "I know you have many questions. Go on, ask one, I feel inclined to answer a question here and there." She then paused as if waiting for him to say the next thing, which she was.

"You're room?" He too paused, but continued, "How did you know about that room? The previous owners of this dojo were killed. No one survived the slaughter."

"That is where you are wrong." Himetsu's words cut like ice. She thought a few moments, her blue eyes looking around the room with a familiarity, "This room. It once belonged to…" She returned her cool gaze to him, "My father, and my mother. The room across the hall, my brother. I barely survived with my life. The last thing I did was grab my father's sword from his dead grasp, and left Kyoto after crudely treating myself. After which, I sought out Hiko and joined ranks with him as a ghost assassin, dead to the world. It seems, however, that my role as a ghost is over."

"You are the daughter of-"

"Do not mention that name. I no longer go by it, nor recognize it." She looked around again and said, "No more questions. Maybe another day, I will be willing to answer another question… who knows? You might one day know all about me… but that would be the day that I would kill you. Not even Hiko knows everything about me. Good night." With that, the small figure stood up, without a second glance to her partner, and left the room as silently as she had entered.

--

"_Tou-san!" A young voice cried out, "Tou-san! Kaa-san! Nii-chan!" A child with big, bright blue eyes and dark hair was running desperately. Her tiny hands clenched tightly to small bundles of flowers. Tall grass surrounded her, reaching up to her waist. She continued running, as fear began to take over her. The beautiful eyes began to well up with tears, and she began wailing, "TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN!" She stopped moving and plopped down on the ground. She cried so hard, but soon, the sound of another voice was heard._

"_Kaoru!" A desperate woman's voice cried out, "Kaoru, where are you!"_

_The wailing stopped and the girl stood up, and saw the face of an older woman close ahead, brown hair and blue eyes adorning the mother's face, "Kaa-san!" The child cried out and ran towards her mother. The two embraced tightly, the older woman murmuring words, "I was so worried! I was afraid I'd lost you!"_

_--_

_The scene fell away, and now a girl of about 13 walked along the porch of a building. She had the same hair and eyes that the child had had. She carried a bucket of water, and was cheerfully humming to herself. She was wearing men's attire, for she had been training it seemed, due to the wooden sword slung across her back, "Kaa-san, I got the water you wanted!" No reply. She figured the woman hadn't heard her. Stepping inside an open door, she again called out, "Kaa-san!" Again, no reply. She walked in the direction of another door, but let out a shriek as she nearly stepped on a blood covered body. The body of her mother._

_The girl dropped the bucket and headed into the hallway, and heard the rushing of men. Swords were clanging, metal against metal, "Tou-san…" She whispered hurriedly, and made her way towards the sounds of the battle. She shut the door to her bedroom as she passed, so that no one would enter, and then turned right and entered the open room where her father and her elder brother were fighting several men. She grasped tightly the handle of her training weapon, knowing it would not do much good but brought it out from around her back and cracked it over the head of one of the men. He cried out and yelled, "Why you little bitch!" _

"_Kaoru! Get out of here!" Her brother yelled at her. Unfortunately, he had not noticed the man coming up behind him, and the teen witnessed her elder brother's murder. She looked back towards the man coming towards her, "What do you want! Leave me alone you bastard!" She ducked a swipe, and rolled on the ground, stopping near her dead brother's body. She took the sword from her brother's dead hand and brought it up to block another swipe at her head. Her father was still fighting, a master of his art, but he had a wound to the back, and was getting slower. _

_Looking about, the girl attacked the man in front of her, successfully spearing his stomach, and then quickly pulling the sword out. He was not dead, but the shock of actually intending to kill someone had caused her to freeze. She let down her guard, and then he attacked her, slicing her stomach. She was not close enough to have the sword cut any vital organs, but she cried out in pain, and shouted, "You killed my mother, you killed my brother! Die!" And with that, she brought her sword around and swiped off the man's head. She failed to realize that another man came up behind her and he plunged his katana deep into her right shoulder, not penetrating all the way through, and then he pulled it out. She gasped deeply, registering the pain. A pain she had never before felt. She looked around, and saw her father's body was on the ground. Again, a rage filled her, and she turned around, and her sword slit the man's throat and he quickly died. That was the last of the men, and the first of her killings. _

_Running to her father she cried, "Tou-san! Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" She knelt in front of him, ignoring her own problems. His brown eyes looked up at her, and he said, "My daughter… my beautiful daughter…" He reached up a hand and stroked her face gently, "Leave now, they must not know you are alive, forget the name of Kamiya Kaoru, and never use our name again, until all has passed. Train well, fight hard, you must win, never fail. Or the fate of Japan is sealed." Tears filled her eyes as she was hearing her father's dying wish, "You must… find the master, you must join him, for he will show you how to defeat them." With that, he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. She cried hard, like she had never cried before, but after a short time, she stopped, her eyes no longer the bright blue they had always been, but a dark sapphire filled with cold ice. She grasped her father's beautiful sword that lay by his side, and whispered, "I will honor you, my father. I will…someday, when it is safe to go by your name." With that, she slowly stood up, and, blood coming from her body, she made her way out of the building, stopping once to grab something to treat her wounds, and then left the building, without any intention of ever returning._

--

She sat up fast, breathing hard, sweating profusely. She had not dreamt anything about her past in so long, several years actually. Was it possible that it had only been five years since that horrible day? And here she was, back in a place she had sworn to never enter again. She should have not allowed Hiko to relocate her to Kyoto. Yet, how was she supposed to know that the new headquarters were going to be in her once treasured home?

She had been so happy as the girl named Kaoru. Since she had become what she was, there had been no chance for happiness. She was a slave to her work, to her heart, to her promise and secrets. As Kaoru, she may have at one time, been able to allow it. As Himitsu, she would not allow happiness, she would not risk the chance.

--

Hello hello! The chapter is finished and quite long right? Hmm… yay, it's quite obvious now as to who she is. And what's this? She actually told him who she had once been? Why? Well… I thought she should tell him something. Himitsu, I feel, is quite open to answering questions to a certain extent, but as she said, the only way she will allow someone to know all about her is with death. What's this? A slaughter? Why was her family slaughtered? Umm… maybe I'll tell you in another chapter or so. And why was there a kimono of perfect fit, when she had been 13 when the deaths occurred, and she is now around 18? Well then, on to the next chapter of Butterfly Kisses which I need to write. If you haven't read it, read it, cause people seem to like it, so maybe you will? Review please, it says I get hits, but it'd be cool to know who the 50 odd people who have apparently read this story are and what they think of it.

Hotaru

Date Finished: July 18, 2005 5:50 PM JST


	3. Chapter 3

Date Started: July 26, 2005 9:59 PM JST

Alright… tomorrow my host father is taking their laptop to be looked at. It definitely has a virus… but we can't run the virus scan… poop. So, that's where it is going. Sorry about chapter 2 taking forever to be out. I believe that when this chapter is finished everything will be fixed and no more internet problems.

Kyoto is August 22 – 24, so yay there. Umm…. enjoy this chapter, and any reviews I receive for chapter 2 will be thanked at the bottom, because, chapter 2 isn't up yet, sadly, cause its been ready to be up since… last week? Please enjoy the next installation of Happiness in Slavery

--

Happiness in Slavery

Rating: Older Teens

Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters in shape or form. I do own this plot and any changes I make to characters, as long as its legal, and this includes Himitsu damnit! You steal you die.

--

End of Chapter 2

--

_She sat up fast, breathing hard, sweating profusely. She had not dreamt anything about her past in so long, several years actually. Was it possible that it had only been five years since that horrible day? And here she was, back in a place she had sworn to never enter again. She should have not allowed Hiko to relocate her to Kyoto. Yet, how was she supposed to know that the new headquarters were going to be in her once treasured home?_

She had been so happy as the girl named Kaoru. Since she had become what she was, there had been no chance for happiness. She was a slave to her work, to her heart, to her promise and secrets. As Kaoru, she may have at one time, been able to allow it. As Himitsu, she would not allow happiness, she would not risk the chance.

--

The girl awoke for the second time that night, this time though, naturally. The room was pitch black, light lacking due to no windows. However, she knew it was morning, the sounds of people moving about, dishes clanging in preparation for breakfast, yes, those things made it quite obvious. Yet, Himitsu paid those no heed. The way the air felt around her, the coolness of it, the distant chirpings of birds, those are what made her know the time of the day. Human beings were not trustworthy, for humans were intelligent. She trusted no one, and if any one dared to trust her… she didn't know what she would do about that.

The memories of her dream from earlier came to her mind. The dreams. She always remembered every single moment of them, quite opposite of most. She cursed the dreams, but they were the price to pay for what she did. Sitting up, she felt to her right and cracked the door open slightly, just enough to allow a little bit of light into the room. Then her hard eyes rested upon the still dusty table. She knew no one had stepped foot in here for seven years, but the room had not suffered from its long isolation from the rest of the house. The futon she had slept on was in perfect condition, and the clothes were not smelly in any way.

Walking to where she had placed the kimono, she ran her fingers along the fine material.

--

"_Kaoru, come, I want to show you something." _

_The young teenager turned around from her task of cleaning rice, and smiled, "What do you want to show me, Kaa-san?" The woman who was a near double of her daughter, with the exception of age and hair color, simply gestured for her child to follow. Curiosity overcame the raven haired girl, and so, she did as she was told._

_They were now standing in Kaoru's room, "What is it?"_

"_Wait just a moment. Close your eyes, and I will tell you when to open them." So, the bright orbs closed, and she listened carefully to her mother's movements. The woman left the room, and then soon returned, carrying something by the sounds of it, "Alright, you can open your eyes now!"_

_What the girl then saw, was her mother's favorite yukata of yellow and red, "Kaa-san, what is this for?" The girl was confused, but that wasn't all, because her mother sat the yukata on the stool that was near her desk, and then reached out of the room, and brought in her arms her best kimono, a fine silken material of dark blue, "Okaa-san!"_

"_I am giving them to you." The elder woman smiled gently, a sad look in her eyes for a moment, and then it was gone replaced with happiness. Kaoru wasn't stupid, and did not miss the look. Something was wrong, but the teen let it go, so as not to ruin the special moment, "I hope that when you are older, they will fit you. You look just as I did when I was your age. I wish that you would wear them."_

_Kaoru stared at the garments a few moments longer, "A-arigatou gozaimasu, Kaa-san." Gathering the yukata in her arms, the girl slid open her closet and carefully placed it in, and her mother followed suit with the kimono, the obi of both garb going in with it, and the proper garments for underneath._

--

That had been just weeks before the murders. The hardened assassin did not like to linger on her memories. All she could think of was that she was at least honoring her mother's wish, in wearing the clothes that had been her most valued. Her slender hands carefully folded up the clothes, and then placed them in their spot in the closet, and brought out the other set of gi and hakama, her brother's, misplaced the day before the ordeal. She slipped on the garments, tied her hair low, and as always, took her sword. Before leaving the room, she grabbed her clothes from the day before, and some more bandaging.

Leaving the room, she carefully shut the door as not to alert anyone of her refuge. Then, she headed towards the kitchen area, where she heard the talk of men. She entered the medium sized room, where men were eating, yawning, and arguing over little matters. That all stopped at her presence, but she ignored that, and walked towards the red head who was staring at her hard. She slung her sword over her back, and dropped the clothing into his lap, "I hope you know where the laundry goes," and then she continued on her way down the room, and exited out the other door.

As soon as she was gone, the last wisps of her long hair disappearing in the door frame, everyone started howling in laughter. Battousai sat there, silent rage boiling, and as soon as everyone saw the death glare raging in his gold eyes, they stopped, and continued on with their meals. He, however, did not, and stood up quickly, taking the bundle of clothes with him, and left the room following her footsteps. She was no where in sight.

--

Entering the bath house, she saw that the bath had been drawn up, steam rising from the water, and that no one was nearby, "I wonder how long it's been since I've had a real bath…" She quietly told herself. She stripped down, and removed the wrappings from her wound. It did not look much better, it was still lightly bleeding, and was not a pretty sight, but now that she had a chance to get good and clean, she felt that it probably would improve. She filled a nearby bucked with water from the pump that stood next to her. The icy water soaked her as she dumped it over her head, the cut stinging, but the assassin never showing it.

Spotting a bar of soap, she lathered up, covering every inch of skin in soap, and then she rinsed herself off, again pouring water over herself. Then she quickly washed her long hair, and no more than ten minutes later, she was sufficiently cleaned, and then got into the tub. Himitsu relished in the heat of the water, and felt it cleanse her wound, and loosen her muscles. She had not had much chance to relax in her years of work as a ghost. She knew there would not be chance to relax in the future. Barely fifteen minutes passed, and she heard footsteps nearby. She reached her arm over the edge of the tub and grasped her katana tightly, ready to draw it if anyone dared enter.

The woman stood out of the water and reached for her gi and pulled it over her shoulders. She had barely closed the front of her shirt, as the footsteps stopped at the door. The blue eyed girl unsheathed her sword and aimed it at the door.

--

The red head, still carrying the clothes Himitsu had tossed in his lap at breakfast, gave up his search for the girl and decided to worry about her later. He wanted a bath, and now was the perfect time to take one, since everyone else was to busy eating. He got closer to the building, not sensing anyone, and then walked to the door. He paused another minute, just to make sure he didn't hear anyone inside, and then opened the door. What greeted him, was a half naked woman and a sword in his face.

"YOU!" She nearly screeched. Her eyes were deathly cold, her face hard.

"ME?" The man shouted back in return, "You should have said something!" He was trying to ignore the pale, slender legs that were in line of his vision. She seemed to notice this, and lowered her katana and then grasped the door and slid it shut.

"And you!" Her muffled voice jeered, "You should have knocked. People are not always noisy."

"Did you not hear my footsteps?"

"Of course I heard them! How in hell was I supposed to know you were gonna stop. You could have been anyone. Aside which, it is courteous for the one approaching to make themselves known, not vice versa!" The door slid open, and she stood fully clothed, while shutting the front of her gi after she had rewrapped herself, "ALWAYS knock." She glared at him hard, before finally leaving.

"Oh, and who made you all high and mighty suddenly?" Battousai couldn't help himself. The girl stopped right before entering the building, when she swung her head around with another cold gaze, "You seem to have failed to realize who the legal owner of this residence is." Then she entered through the doorway, and went about her business.

The golden eyes locked on the spot she had disappeared. _So… she does have another emotion: anger. Great… just great!_ The thought ran through his mind, and he entered the bathhouse deciding he might as well, tossing the small bundle of clothes aside. He unclothed and began to wash himself. His thoughts turned back to the moment the door had been opened. He had not seen finer legs before. "No. Don't think about that!" He told the room, "She is simply a woman with the wrong job and needs an attitude adjustment. We will accomplish whatever the hell it is that the boss wants us to do and then it will be finished and we will make our separate ways.

His thoughts then went to the different legends he had heard as he had traveled. Mysterious deaths with no explanation as to who caused them. The only sign was that the victims were always killed in some ruthless style, there was never a sword in the site, and no living witnesses to verify what happened. Many a time, people had thought it was the legendary Battousai, but others said that I could not be, for the Hitokiri would never give a man so ruthless, and dishonorable a death. Which was true, for the red head always gave the men a swift, instant death. A simple explanation then given was that there was another as deadly as Hitokiri, but an unknown other no one had ever lived to see, "The ghost she is supposed to be."

By now, he was soaking in the tub, had been, but he quickly stood up out of the water and got dressed, letting his wet hair fall over his shoulders. The man felt like sparring. He didn't care who with, as long as the person wasn't a woman, and that it would last longer than ten minutes. He began listing off different names as he picked up the clothes that belonged to the girl. Battousai wasn't sure as to why he kept carrying them around.

After leaving the bath house, he went inside the building, the men still enjoying their leisurely breakfast. They all glanced at him, with amused looks. Looking about, he spotted on man with dark hair and eyes, a nasty scar across his forehead and very muscular shoulders, "What is that everyone finds so amusing?" The voice was low, cool and collected.

Being put in the spotlight of the deadliest man in Japan, the man seemed not to be bothered by it, "First off, you're still carrying those clothes that girl gave you, and second… that little argument you guys had… that could have been heard halfway across the world! Word of advice, Battousai, never mess with women. They will be your worst nightmare." Looking around once again, with the amber orbs staring each person in the eye at least once, he then dropped the clothes in the speaker's lap, as Himitsu had done to him, "You take care of it then!" He didn't sound pissed, but he looked it, and then he left.

--

After taking her time in stretching out, Himitsu felt she was finally loose enough, as well as focused enough, to begin a one person sparring session without breaking anything. The petite woman held the wooden sword up in front of her, dark eyes closed, slowly releasing a breath, then lowering the power of her ki to nearly nothing. She made a quick thrust forward soundlessly.

Bringing it around her head, she turned around, "Haa!" Her voice shouted out. She froze in the crouching position she now stood in, both hands on the hilt of the training weapon, pointing it at an invisible foe, her eyes still closed. The sword quickly appeared under her arm, the tip pointing behind her, as if stabbing someone's belly. Leaving the bokken in the same spot, she spun around and her face scrunched up in a look of annoyance. The dark blue eyes opened to slits, and then, she removed one slender hand from the hilt, "HAA!"

Her movements were so fast they were merely a blur. The next thing seen was two bokken against each other, and a red head staring down into the ebony haired one's eyes. Himitsu stepped back, "Well, I can't blame you for wanting to practice, Battousai." She lowered the weapon as he did so, "Go on. I'm not stopping you."

"What are you doing in here? You should be resting." He sounded annoyed, because what he had not wanted to happen, seemed to be happening.

She let out a cold laugh, "Me? Resting? Why would I do that." She paused, pretending to think, "Oooh… I see. That little wound you gave me last night? That's nothing." She again paused, waiting to hear anything sprout from his lips, which didn't, "Come on. I dare you. We'll see who wins this time." She was looking at him with those mock filled eyes.

Internally, Battousai was battling over whether he should or shouldn't. He wanted to badly, because she was annoying the hell out of him, and he would rather see her fight than listen to her speak. But then, he had said he didn't like women fighting, and sparring with her would only help her continue with swordplay. However, the way she was looking at him, beckoning to him, he wouldn't dare let a woman defeat him. He thought back to when him and the boss were talking the night before. She had beat the master, yet then he himself had won. The way the larger man had looked at him gave the assassin the dreaded sensation that the girl had LET him win. No, he wanted to know how she fought for real. His pride won, "Dare accepted." The amber eyes narrowed, and he stood in front of her, as she did him.

--

Alright, I am ending the chapter here. Why? I could make it much longer. I probably would, but I am going to be very busy the next two weeks. I am leaving for an unexpected trip to Sendai tomorrow, and I won't be back home until the tenth. Then I go to Kyoto the 22nd- 24th. Kyoto will be nice, because I'll get some sense of the city this story takes place in! When I get back from Sendai, I will start the next chapter.

Thanks for reviews guys! I changed the summary, as a reviewer suggested, and I hope it is more intriguing. Yes, I like Kaoru being an assassin stories. I try to find them, and you almost never see them. I guess I just feel like she could have a lot more potential with a sword rather than a bokken. I can't believe this story is already watched and favored by people. Wow. I think I might be becoming known, even if only a little.

So, a little battle is gonna ensue between the two. I wonder what it will turn out like? What do you think of the distinction between the two? Is there too much of something I am putting in, too little? Maybe we'll get some more of Kaoru in the next chapter. Himitsu, remember, is Kaoru, but isn't, if you get what I mean? I am also thinking of getting a mission in the next chapter. We'll see how it goes. Please review with your thoughts!

Hotaru

Date Finished: August 6, 2005


	4. Chapter 4

Date started: August 18, 2005 10:33 PM JST

Ok, now that I have chapter 11 of BK out, I am happy to start chapter 4 of HIS! Woot! Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews. A certain reviewer requested to know a little bit more about Battousai. So, I think the next two chapters or so will concentrate more on him, because, it is true, we do know quite a bit about Kaoru right now. A quick thing I would like to point out, this is strictly a Battousai Kaoru fic. NOT a Battousai/Kenshin Kaoru fic. Kenshin will probably never be mentioned, with the exception of Hiko, and maybe flashbacks.

I am going to Kyoto next week, so this chapter MIGHT be a little delayed unless I finish it before I go. Oh, and I am working out a soundtrack for this little story. I have two songs down, and some more to go. Yay. Anyway, I am keeping this AN short, so until the one at the end, enjoy the little battle and maybe something more? Hotaru.

--

Happiness in Slavery

Rating: Older Teens

Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters in shape or form. I do own this plot and any changes I make to characters, as long as its legal, and this includes Himitsu damnit! You steal you die.

--

End of chapter 3

--

_Internally, Battousai was battling over whether he should or shouldn't. He wanted to badly, because she was annoying the hell out of him, and he would rather see her fight than listen to her speak. But then, he had said he didn't like women fighting, and sparring with her would only help her continue with swordplay. However, the way she was looking at him, beckoning to him, he wouldn't dare let a woman defeat him. He thought back to when him and the boss were talking the night before. She had beat the master, yet then he himself had won. The way the larger man had looked at him gave the assassin the dreaded sensation that the girl had LET him win. No, he wanted to know how she fought for real. His pride won, "Dare accepted." The amber eyes narrowed, and he stood in front of her, as she did him._

--

Word quickly spread throughout the encampment that Battousai was going to spar with the mysterious woman, whose name no one knew. It was told that she had challenged him. Barely five minutes passed before the dojo was filled with people, as well as some peering in through the windows when there was no more room along the edge of the sparring arena. The two assassins stood in front of each other, maybe five feet apart. Battousai was not a large man, but even he looked big compared to the petite frame of the girl. Whispers went about, people were making bets.

_I've heard she's the ghost assassin that kills ruthlessly without a clue as to whom did it._

_Naa… not possible. That is a WOMAN. No woman could be a ghost assassin._

_  
But don't you get it! No one would expect a woman to do the job, so it's perfect!_

Other people argued that the Hitokiri could never be defeated. No one matched his skill. It seemed as though the entire room was divided over who would win, half and half. Finally, after maybe ten more minutes, the room silenced, as the two in the middle bowed formally, acknowledging that their spar would begin, and they then went into their own defensive stances, never taking their eyes off each other.

'_Is it possible that she could defeat me?_' The thought ran through Battousai's mind. He was still unsure of this small one's true power and skill. She was already able to read minds. The man was fortunate enough to have known how to block her out, but that was just pure luck, and then the words of his master went through his head, '_NEVER, underestimate your opponent. No matter how strong you are, and weak the other is._' Taking that into account, he coldly stared, gold meeting darkness.

It was like before, the first fight. They were seeing who would break, who would make the first move. Himitsu stood motionless, moving not a muscle. Her long hair was again tied back in its high ponytail. Indeed, she would look like a man if one didn't know the person was a woman, or got a closer look at her face. She hid her femininity so well, but then again, she had done this for several years. The bokken rested in her left hand lightly, and her right hand gripping it. She looked leisurely, almost like a cat. Those dark eyes, dark as night, were filled with her coy mockery. And, for the first time in his career, Hitokiri Battousai made the first move, "HAA!"

His moves were swift, he wanted to make this little fight as quick as the first, but, she blocked, moving as fast as him, and with one hand at that. Her left hand was by her side, it seemed as though it took no effort holding back the opponent. Then, her eyes hardened, and she jumped up. The red head hadn't expected that. Landing behind him, she made a stabbing motion, as though she were going to get him in the lower back, but when he turned around to block, she had already changed her move and aimed for his upper chest, successfully hitting him. The 'audience' let out small murmurs. Never before had the assassin been hit in a spar, aside from his master. Injured in a real battle, yes, the scars proved that, but in a spar, never.

"Very good."

She looked up at him dangerously, "Do you always say that to your opponent!" She removed the bokken from its target and quickly jumped back. Then, as quickly as she jumped back, she was in the air again, and heading straight for him. Battousai did all he could to avoid her attack, he brought his sword forward and held it over his head to protect him from the blow. He had it up just in time. A split second later and he would have been done, most likely knocked out cold.

When the weapons met, he felt a shock run through into his hands and through his arms, and into his chest, finally resting in his stomach. The man had never felt anything like it in his life. He just froze up as a response, and barely held onto his bokken. He felt like his entire body was on fire, but at the same time, as though it were ice. The female assassin smiled sweetly, and removed her weapon from his and made a final move, jabbing at his stomach, and then, the Hitokiri Battousai dropped his sword, and knelt to the ground tightly gripping his shoulders with his hands, "What's happening to me?" The next thing he saw was black.

--

Whispers permeated the room. Himitsu stood over the unconscious man, scrutinizing his still form that lay upon the wooden floor, '_I expected it to be harder…_' This fight was far to easy. Maybe she should have waited to send the final strike. It confused her, cause she was sure that he had been more skilled, stronger. He had wounded her chest the night before, '_But I didn't do what I did to him now…_' Crouching down, she studied him harder. He seemed to be coming to, as he made a slight movement.

The hard golden eyes opened quickly. The first thing the Battousai saw were the deep blue eyes of the one who had knocked him out. Sitting up in a flash, he stood up and saw the people in the room, as if they had not been there before. He felt dizzy from standing up so quickly, something that had not happened in many years. Looking at the woman staring with a smug look on her face, he narrowed his eyes, looking as though he wanted to harm her. Instead, he let out a scream of annoyance, and stormed out of the dojo, everyone moving away from him as quickly as possible, not wanting to be victim of his wrath. When he left, all of the people turned around, expecting to see Himitsu still standing in the room, but instead, she had disappeared.

--

"This is NOT HAPPENING!" Battousai yelled out to the forest. That is where he had gone after leaving. He didn't think he had ever been so pissed off before, "Has the bitch no heart!" The assassin knew yelling wasn't going to get him anywhere, it never had. However, it seemed to make him feel a little better, "How dare she humiliate me so!" A hard fist punched a tree trunk, causing the entire plant to shake. When he removed his fist from the trunk, it was bleeding.

"Do you always yell this much when you are proved wrong?"

'_NOT now damnit, not now!_' Looking up, he met the face of the voice staring down from the treetops, Himitsu, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" She casually said, her face looked baffled, and then she gracefully jumped from the branch she stood on and landed next to the man unharmed, "I am merely enjoying your ranting and self inflicted pain."

The woman just had to make it worse, "You know nothing of self inflicted pain. You know nothing of what I go through, so can it, bitch." The harsh words the red head were using seemed to take no affect on her, and she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Suit yourself dog." And with that she turned around and walked away down the dirt path, saying not another word. Her lack of words pissed him off even more. However, he refused to yell anymore. The girl had settled that problem. Battousai looked about, his gold eyes staring up into the bright blue sky. A sudden calm seemed to come over him.

An hour or so passed, and he had wandered deep into the forest. The assassin was now sitting at the foot of a tree, next to a bubbling spring. The sound of the gentle water flowing was soothing, and made him relax, something he was in great need of. Soon, he was asleep, his head bent forward, a knee brought up to his chest, the other outstretched in front of him.

--

_A young boy of about five stood behind his mother, clutching her kimono tightly. In front of her, a huge man stood. It was night, at the edge of the forest, and they were quietly conversing, and the red headed child could tell something was wrong, by how fast they were speaking, and by the worry in his mother's voice. _

"_Please, Hiko-sama, please take my child! Train him, I'll pay you. Make sure that he can not harm my child!" Her big, hazel eyes were filled with tears that didn't fall. _

_The man gripped her shoulders, as he studied her pale face, that was filled with genuine fear for the one she cared for the most in the world. Her red hair fell into her face as she fell to her knees, and begged, "I beg of you!"_

_Crouching down next to her, Hiko said, "I will take care of your son. He will be well protected by me and my men. He should go by another name." The woman looked up, the tears finally falling, "Thank you Hiko-sama! Thank you! I will die a happy woman…" With that she turned to the child. _

"_My son…" She ran her hands through the boy's hair that was almost exactly the same shade as her, "I love you, and always will. No matter what happens, know that you will always be in my heart. Now, go with this man, Hiko-sama. He will take care of you now. When you are old enough, he will tell you what is going on." She paused, and then brought her child into her arms, "Farewell… Kenshin." Then, she pushed him forward, and the child now renamed Kenshin, looked up at the man so huge, and then looked back at his mother, who was now standing, and then said, "I love you mother!" And then he ran, quickly followed by Hiko, who gave one last look at the woman who was now walking back towards an enormous, well lit building._

_--_

The man awoke with a start, at the sound of footsteps. Silently, he peeked his head around the tree, and looked through the bushes onto the path. There were several people walking on the road, villagers. Nothing more. Letting out a slight sigh of relief, Battousai looked back at the stream. It was as cheerful as ever, the noon sun reflecting off the clear water. He imagined it was freezing. If it were summer, the assassin would be glad to go in, but it was the middle of autumn, and he had no time anyway.

His mother. It had been so long since he had seen her so clearly in his dreams. Normally, he saw a blurred image, only her hair standing out. This time was different, and he wondered why. Maybe it was due to the woman living at the dojo now. Why would a cold, selfish, know-it-all cause the assassin to see a clear image of his mother though?

Finally being able to see her clearly after many years, he realized how beautiful she had been, how much he did take after her. If it weren't for his Asian features, he would no doubt be considered all foreign, with his odd pale skin, the blood red hair and the golden eyes. His father had hurt her, made him what he was because of it. Battousai blamed his father for everything, after what Hiko had told him, and from the few memories he had of his father, he believed every word.

--

"_BITCH!" -SLAP -_

_The little boy looked around the doorway, and saw his mother on the floor, her hand caressing her face._

"_It's all your fault! You brought the damn boy into the world! You gave birth to the little half breed! YOU have caused disgrace to the imperial family!" This time, the man of average height, clothed in rich garments, kicked her in the stomach. The woman did not cry out. _

_Instead, she simply said, "You must remember, my lord, that you fathered him. At one time, you loved me. Until I became pregnant. When you found out about YOUR son, you wanted nothing better than to have him killed! It can't be the fact that he is half oriental alone! There is something else! What are you hiding from me?" Her light eyes burned with fire._

"_You forget your place." Again, the man slapped her._

_--_

The pain his mother endured, all for his sake. The assassin still wasn't sure as to why his father wanted him killed so badly. All he could think was that he wanted to kill his father. Apparently, soon after Battousai was taken in by Hiko, his mother was found dead, her wrists slit, blood in pools around her tiny, dead body. She had soon killed herself, finally feeling that she could rest with her only son, an illegitimate heir, safe. His father, was furious with the fact that the boy was nowhere to be found.

Now, many years later, nearly fifteen, the middle aged emperor was still searching. Searching, for his half Asian son, and still, his attempts were futile, even after so many people claimed to see him. The reason for wanting him dead, however, still remained a secret, and the red head wanted to know, what had caused the hurt to his mother, the mental and physical suffering of himself.

Looking at the position of the sun, he figured it was time he go back. People would wonder where he was, especially Hiko, who probably wanted to talk to him. "Damnit… back to the crazy woman." He quietly cursed. Silently, he made his way back along the earthen path. Everything seemed peaceful.

-SNAP-

The red head froze. He searched for any life forms in the area. The man did not stop, because he didn't want anyone or anything to know he had heard them. Out of the side of his eye, he saw a small troop of men walking through the woods. They were walking along a different path that wasn't far from the one he was on. The clothes they were, signified imperial guards, '_SHIT!_' Immediately, he leaped up into the trees, and then let down his mind block against Himitsu's skill. All he could think to do was to listen and watch.

Not much later, the guards finally reached where the assassin had been walking.

"Hahaha! So you think it'll be difficult?" One asked.

Another replied, "Are you serious? It's just a bunch of men who follow one or two. They are most likely trainees and don't have much skill."

"Well, whoever these guys are, we better be quick about it. We don't want to create a large commotion. I mean, the Kamiya Dojo was reputable back five years ago, so anything happening there would be something the public would want to know about."

Soon, the group of about ten guards were gone, and on their way to their destination. Battousai knew he couldn't get there before the guards did without getting noticed, so he did the only thing he thought he could do, try to speak to Himitsu through the mind.

'_Bitch, alert everyone, there are a bunch of imperial guards headed your way. They plan on probably killing everyone._'

He didn't know if it would work, but he had tried. The assassin began trailing the guards, that way he would be there when needed. He didn't dare try to pass them up, for fear of being noticed in the trees. It wouldn't do good for them to see a red head around these parts.

'_Imperial guards huh?_'

For once, he was glad for the girl to be around. However, immediately after her voice entered her head, he blocked her again, and continued trailing behind, hoping that everyone would be ready in time. It was true, many of the men, though loyal and would die for their cause, were not very good swordsmen. He was glad he had his katana with him, he would need it.

--

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW……. Please?

Yay! Chapter four is done! First off, Kyoto was amazing, it truly was. Now I have an idea of what the city is like. Anyway, thank you lovely readers, the reviews were greatly appreciated! I look forward to more. Sorry if the fight doesn't meet to your standards. I do not know that much about moves in kendo, so… ya. I decided I needed to make this a little AU, because there is no imperial family in the real story, etc. I need to have an imperial family ruling however, for things to go the way they need to go. So, why the hell does the emperor want his son found and killed so badly, after so many years? What importance did his mother have? And yes, so Battousai has a sad past as well. BUT the sad past for both Kaoru and Battousai are necessary, or nothing can happen the way I want it. Do you like how the two argue so much? I plan for the fluff stuff later. Don't worry, you will get it eventually… I am just not how soon as to when you will get it… depends on the flow of the story. And why doesn't he just kill the guards now, rather than waiting for them to get to the Kamiya Dojo? Hmm… maybe I'll tell you next chapter. Anyway, again, please review, I get so many hits, but so few reviews… SIGH

Hotaru

Date finished: August 25, 2005 10:09 PM JST


	5. Chapter 5

Date started: August 28, 2005 3:50 PM JST

Alright…no reviews for last chapter now, so I can't give any thoughts etc on them. Anyway, maybe I'll get one or two later. A thing I forgot to mention: I made up his mother and father out of my imagination. I don't think there is ever a time in the anime or manga where we get any sort of reference to his parents… cept maybe his father. So, I hope you like how I had him take after his mother. Especially since I'm making his dad the bad guy. Sorry for the mistakes last chapter in grammar… I forgot to read through and correct them, and that includes a chapter miss-marking! I said it was chapter 3 when it was really chapter 4. –SIGH- Well then, enjoy! We get a little BxK action, even if it's simply because Himitsu wants to prove a point. Let's see how things go.

--

Happiness in Slavery

Rating: Older Teens

Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters in shape or form. I do own this plot and any changes I make to characters, as long as its legal, and this includes Himitsu damnit! You steal you die.

--

End of chapter 4

--

For once, he was glad for the girl to be around. However, immediately after her voice entered her head, he blocked her again, and continued trailing behind, hoping that everyone would be ready in time. It was true, many of the men, though loyal and would die for their cause, were not very good swordsmen. He was glad he had his katana with him, he would need it.

--

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD AND GORE. SKIP THE FIGHT SCENE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE READING SUCH THINGS. THERE WILL BE A NOTE AT THE END OF THE FIGHT SCENE. THANK YOU.

--

As soon as she heard the bastard's voice in her head and what he had to tell her, Himitsu knew she needed to get things together fast. She didn't know where Hiko was, and she was grateful most of the people had seen her little spar only hours before. Now they would be to afraid of her not to listen to anything she told them. So, she went to where she figured most of the men were, the dojo.

Indeed, many were there, practicing. When she entered the building she said loud and clear, "All of you get a real katana in your hands and get ready for some imperial guards headed our way." He voice was laced with deadliness, "They are some of the best swordsmen in the country." Then, the girl turned around and left, heading for her own room to get her sword. Himitsu hadn't expected to be doing any real sword fighting today, "Oh well, that's life. Live with it."

Not long after getting her dai katana, and the men ready if they were needed, which Himitsu highly doubted, she saw Hiko entered the establishment. Making sure the life forms of the soldiers was still relatively far away, she quickly walked over to the boss and snapped, "Where the hell were you? The imperial guards are headed this way!" She was the only person who could ever get away with speaking to the man with such a tone of voice. Hiko's face filled with a look of slight worry, and then said, "I was on business. I am here now. I am not sure how they figured out we were here, but if they spot Battousai and live, we are in even more trouble. All of the guards must be killed." The two had made their way over to where all the men were, "By the way, where is our little assassin?"

"Tracking them. I don't think he wants to attack a bunch of guards in the middle of the woods, though, I wish he would go ahead and kill them." Himitsu told him with frustration.

"Patience, child," He looked down at her petite form with a look akin to fatherly, "He has his own reasons for not attacking them and getting it over with. There is more to that assassin than meets the eye, just as in your case."

Her dark blue eyes turned towards the gate that led into the woods. They were here. Quickly she scanned the minds of the guards, before they entered.

Stupid kids, they should know better than to step foot on the Kamiya Dojo without imperial authorization!

That was one thought that she found, "Stupid kids? Stupid kids my ass!" And then she thought, '_I am the owner of this place!_' She unsheathed her blade, and only moments later, imperial guards made their way onto the establishment. Immediately, without waiting for any one else, she walked forward and quietly asked with an icy voice, eyes peering up into the dark eyes of the guards, "And what do you slimy scumbags think you are doing on this property?"

All eyes were on her, everyone, including a set of golden eyes looking down from the tree tops, "Slimy scumbags! Who the hell do you think you are bitch? We are imperial guards, and all of you are under arrest for trespassing on government property without warrant from the owners, whom were killed five years ago." All of them drew their swords.

Himitsu stood there, the wind blowing hard, as she gripped her katana tightly, tip pointing to the ground. She looked purely evil with deadly intent, "What you fail to realize, is that one member of the Kamiya family still lives. She gives her permission for these men to train on these grounds. And now, you will die with that little fact!" She had never actually told anyone outright that she indeed, was a Kamiya, and knew that everyone had heard her. She would just have to live with the men knowing that fact… at least now they would respect her more.

"Hahahaha! Silly woman, you have no idea of what you speak!" One guard stepped forward. He was the tallest of the ten, and looked to be most strong, "Come now, we won't hurt you. All we need to do is take you to the palace." He reached out a hand, but instead of meeting a grasp in return, his hand met dirt, as it fell to the ground. Himitsu's blade had cut it clean off, the blood dripping from steel was proof of that.

"And you, _kind sir_ know not of what YOU speak." All the guards looked in horror, as they saw their leader gripping his arm, screaming out in pain. She then jabbed her blade into his stomach, and pulled it back out, more blood pouring from his body, "Have you no idea who I am?" She then swung her blade around and swiped off his arm. Blood splattered her gi and face, "Oh, wait, of course you wouldn't." The man was on the ground, tears of pain streaming his face, blood escaping his lips. Everyone stood unable to move, as if by some force. Blood dripped from around one of her blue eyes, giving her a ghostly appearance. Stepping up close to the fatally injured man, she leaned down and met his gaze, "I am Himitsu." She whispered coolly into his ear, "I am the ghost assassin everyone speaks so fearfully of." She stabbed her sword into his stomach again, "Now, I release you from your painful death." And she then performed upon the man, Seppuku, the man's organs pouring out of his flesh, through his armor, coating the ground in the bloody masses. And quickly after, she cut off his head. It rolled to the ground, the whites of his eyes now seen.

Himitsu did not even close the eyes, as one would do out of respect. Rather, she spit upon it, and kicked dirt. She then made her way to the next guard, "And you… so handsome…" She sliced the man's face halfway, cutting through bone, marring his flesh. He had not heard anything that had been whispered in his leader's ear, and did not know who she was. It seemed as though he were released from the paralysis, and despite his wound, he brought his katana up and attempted to fight back. The attempt was futile, as she quickly amputated both of his arms from the elbow down. More blood coated her face, more blood that was not her own, "It is a shame that one such as yourself, will die at the hands of a woman." She seemed to shatter his knee cap with her sheath, and he collapsed to the ground, attempting to grasp his knee, but not able to because of his lack of limbs. The blade stabbed through both his eyes, blinding him. Then, leaning over him she smoothly said, in the same manner as the man before, "I am Himitsu, the ghost assassin no one ever lives to speak of. Have fun in hell." And then his throat was slit.

She was covered entirely in blood. There were eight guards left, paralyzed, like everyone else, even Hiko. What Himitsu had forgotten to do was paralyze the man in the trees as well. Before she could reach the third man, he was already dead. And soon after, the rest of the men were killed as well, their life blood pouring out of them, staining the grass. The deaths were so fast that Himitsu did not have time to stop the man from her fun. The work finally done, Hitokiri Battousai turned to her, "This is how you kill! You kill mercilessly!" He seemed pissed off, "Release the men from your little 'spell' now!" The young woman relented and did such, and next thing she knew, the red head was pulling her along into the woods, far away from everyone. The men were trying to figure out why they hadn't been able to move and made their ways towards the dead bodies.

-+FIGHT SCENE OVER NO MORE GORE+-+

After ten or fifteen minutes, he stopped, and Himitsu finally had time to clean her blade and sheathe her sword, "Yes, I kill mercilessly. I make sure of it that they have a painful death. They deserve it."

"Deserve it!"

The woman stared up into the man's eyes hard, her eyes looked very scary with the blood on her face only improving the effect, "May I remind you, that you too are a killer. You might not kill the same way I do, but you kill none the less. I have my reasons for killing the way I do, and you have your reasons for killing your way. That's that. My heart died long ago. You are fortunate enough to have enough heart left to give mercy."

Battousai wanted to slap her. He didn't want to admit it but she was correct. Maybe they did deserve the way they died. They ended up dead anyway. She was also correct as to the fact that they both were killers. The red head hated her for how smart she was. He didn't mind smart women, but he did mind smart women who were arrogant, and as she said she was, heartless, "Why?" The man slayer was staring down into her eyes, trying to read her, "Why do they deserve it?"

"That, is no concern of yours until it becomes one." Her voice was full of bitterness. They both just stood there for several minutes, studying each other.

Finally, the man spoke, a look of distaste on his face, "You really should go bathe or something. That dried up blood is beginning to really smell. It's a complete turn off to men you know, smelly women."

She narrowed her dark eyes, "And since when am I trying to turn you on, let alone any man?" She walked towards the sound of water that was close by. Battousai followed, "So, now you are saying you're gay?" The girl had undressed, and this time, she was not daunted by the man staring at her back. Himitsu dove into what looked like a deep pool of water that had formed in the stream. Coming up for breath, she laughed out, "ME? Gay? Why don't you jump in and we'll find out." Another of her challenges, but this one sounded more fun.

The red head set aside his sword, and removed his gi, "And what do I have to do to prove that you are indeed, not homosexual?" He too, jumped in and they were treading water, a fair distance from each other. The two did not make any attempt to move closer to each other, but simply stared at each other's faces. The blood that had caked Himitsu's face, was now almost washed clean, only little dribbles of it streamed down her smooth cheek, into the water. Her long hair floated around her shoulders, "Catch me… if you can." And then, the female assassin dove underneath the water, and the chase began.

--

Hiko had no clue where the two had gone after the gruesome battle. He clearly remembered seeing Battousai dragging Himitsu into the woods. The man could not sense them, for they were to well trained to just leave their ki's aura out in the open, vulnerable to being sensed by trained fighters. Pacing silently around the small tatami covered room, he wasn't sure whether or not he should go look for them. However, Hiko thought better of it, as they were getting some "quality" time together.

If Himitsu knew the true purpose of his pairing the two up, she would immediately drop it, and go back to her ghost life style. The true intent of all this, was so that she could be allowed to heal from the wounds so painfully inflicted upon her at the early age of thirteen. That she could finally recognize why her family was massacred. The blood lust and want for revenge, clouded her vision from it all. While Himitsu thought the girl Kamiya Kaoru was gone, in reality, she existed. Every time the girl slept her nightmare filled dreams, Kaoru was alive. Kaoru, was the one being haunted. Himitsu was the one covering it all up. Himitsu was the heartless self that the girl had created as a form of self defense. A way to hide her sorrow.

Hiko had not seen her cry, not once.

Battousai, on the other hand, had a different story. While he indeed wanted the pursuit of imperials to end, he also wanted to know. When the boss had first told the boy, at the time, Kenshin, that he was the sole heir to the Imperial throne of Japan, the kid had thought he was insane. Sure enough though, he heard the people talk whenever he went in public. People pointed fingers at him. The crowds whispered amongst each other that his hair was as red as the princess now dead. As he got older, he had become more withdrawn, and didn't go out in public as often, to escape all the talk that he received. So, at fifteen, he requested to become an assassin. Hiko, of course, relented, and gave the boy the job he wanted. The reason as to his father's wanting to kill him, though, the father figure had never mentioned. Battousai would learn it of his own time anyway.

Hiko wanted Himitsu's heart to be restored, he wanted her once vivacious self to be released. He wanted the Kaoru that suffered to rise to the surface, and realize her full potential in the world, so that her purpose can be met. Battousai, he wanted to face his father. Hiko knew he could never return to the little scrawny kid everyone had called Kenshin, but that was alright. As long as he found someone to care for, he would be safe from falling victim to what has claimed Kamiya Kaoru.

Hitokiri Battousai and Himitsu, hopefully paired together, would be able to slowly heal from their own wounds, and then take action at their most powerful state, and maybe even one day, come to love one another.

--

PLEASE HIT THAT BUTTON IN THE BOTTOM LEFT HAND CORNER OF YOUR SCREEN. O-NE-GA-I!

Sorry, it's short. I couldn't think of making it any longer though, because it'd just be to long if I did. Well, in the next chapter we'll get to see the little game of chase ensue. What do you think about Hiko's theory of accomplishing things? Also, I had actually no intention of making that little fight scene so gory, but it just ended up that way, I'm not quite sure as to why or how, but it did. Well, the torturous boredom of school starts back up tomorrow. Stupid school wide cleaning, stupid assemblies with the dick of a principal (he really is a dick… he is so mean to the teachers and has no sense of humor. I have NEVER seen him smile), stupid exams for the students which means I get three hours of sitting in the English room, attempting to do my homework from America, and stupid uniform checks! Anyway, I'm gonna go work on the next chapter of Butterfly Kisses. I'm also thinking of finally starting the rewrite of my SM fic, but I'm not sure if that will happen. Ok, please review. I didn't get any reviews last chapter even if I got hits!

Hotaru

Date finished: August 31, 2005 6:50 PM JST


	6. Chapter 6

Date started: September 13, 2005 2:58 PM JST

Sorry, I finally have free time to sit down and write! Thanks so much for your reviews guys. I decided to do review responses, but it takes up too much room in the chapters, so they are in my profile now. Last chapter's responses will remain until I get responses for this chapter. Again, sorry it took so long to start, and let's see Kaoru prove Battousai wrong! (what's this? There is fluff in this chapter?)

--

Happiness in Slavery

Rating: Older Teens

Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters in shape or form. I do own this plot and any changes I make to characters, as long as its legal, and this includes Himitsu damnit! You steal you die.

--

End of chapter 5

--

_Hitokiri Battousai and Himitsu, hopefully paired together, would be able to slowly heal from their own wounds, and then take action at their most powerful state, and maybe even one day, come to love one another._

--

Battousai came up for breath. The two had been playing chicken with each other for the past two hours. The girl just wouldn't let him catch her! She had been correct in her "catch me if you can." The red head sensed Himitsu behind him, under the water, and he felt the flow of it change. He waited till the last minute before moving. When he did, he turned around, and wrapped his strong arms tightly around her slender, but strong, body, making it virtually impossible for anyone, even her, to break.

Those dark blue eyes hardened in frustration, as she had finally been caught. She hated to admit it, but she had not let him catch her. '_Well, there has to be someone in this world as fast as me…_' Himitsu stopped her struggling, and relaxed in his grip. The two were deep enough to be mostly underwater, but where they could still stand with their heads above water, the woman's chin just brushing the water's edge, while Battousai's shoulders were just a centimeter or two from being submerged.

The naked bodies so close together, allowed for their body heat to warm each other, despite the freezing water they were in. The two had failed to notice how cold the water was with their chasing each other, and now that they had stopped, it began to become noticeable.

Gold met dark sapphire, as they stared at each other, breathing heavily. Himitsu felt his warm breath against her cheek. She seemed to begin realizing the situation she was in: stripped completely of clothes, in freezing water, and in the arms of a man who was superior to her skills, even if she had won their spar earlier that day. She would have lost anyway, if she hadn't of done what she did. Battousai's speed was equal… but his skill more artistic. Yet, she did not try to get away from him.

Himitsu would die before telling him she was enjoying the little moment. They were still staring at each other. Their gazes had not broken. A few minutes after just sort of standing in that position, a look of mischief grew in the man's eyes, and before she knew it, his lips had locked with hers. Her eyes were wide open in shock. The red head finally relaxed his tight grip around her lithe form, and brought one hand to the back of her head, and the other down to her lower back.

She felt the tip of his tongue run against her lips, and immediately, the female assassin took advantage of the loose hold he had on her, and ducked under the water and swam back to where her clothes were. She grabbed them off of the rock they lay upon, and she went around the rock, quickly got out of the water, and headed a short distance into the woods. The girl sensed Battousai had got out too, but he had stayed by the shore, and she could tell he was getting his clothes back on.

'_NEVER again will that happen! Damn you Hiko! Why the fuck did you pair us up!_' Himitsu had finished getting dressed, and leaning against a tree, she secured her katana at her hip. Her blue eyes closed, and opened. For a moment, a flash of bright blue appeared; as she remembered an embrace she had experience five years ago.

--

"_Kaoru?" The voice of her older brother quietly came. She had been crying, no matter how hard she had tried to hide the fact, it was obvious by her red, puffy eyes and runny nose, "What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me."_

"_N-nii-san?" She looked up at her older brother, "They… they were making fun of me again!"_

_A small smile came to his lips, as he knelt down next to her, "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're letting a bunch of boys get away with that? You're better than any of them anyway! It doesn't matter if you are a girl. The skill, and the heart, is what matters." _

_The young girl looked up, and wiped her face with her sleeve, trying to smile, "I know… it's just… sometimes they say the meanest things!"_

"_Come here." He held his arms open for her, and she leaned into him, and allowed her elder sibling to hold her tight and comfort her, "Thank you, Nii-san…" _

--

"Nii-san…" The words quietly escaped her lips, as her memory left her mind. The light shade of blue that had overtaken the dark, disappeared, as she forced herself to push the memory to the back of her mind where she felt all of them belonged. Himitsu was finding it harder and harder to push those thoughts back, whenever they surfaced. She wanted to keep them gone. The woman felt, that if she were to allow her emotions of the past to get the best of her, it would be her downfall. Himitsu failed to realize, that Kaoru was popping up more than before. She had not even noticed that Kaoru had, just now, returned, as feeling had returned to her other than mockery, anger, and blood lust. The emotion of innocent love had surfaced, but just as quickly, had been buried.

--

After getting dressed, Battousai sat down on a rock, waiting for the bitch to come back out. '_That… was fun.' _The amused thought ran through his mind, '_I need to do stuff like that more often… what should I do next to annoy her?_' The memory of the night before surfaced, when he had specifically heard her demand he never mention the name of Kamiya in her presence.

"_You are the daughter of-"_

"_Do not mention that name. I no longer go by it, nor recognize it." _

The golden eyes filled with mischief, as he now knew what he would do next. Having a partner wasn't turning out as bad as he thought it would. Especially, since she was a woman who seemed to have no heart, and a woman that had an awesome body, and nice lips. He hid his amusement, and made his eyes go cold. She was headed his way.

Stepping into the clearing, she looked quite fetching, the setting sun reflecting off of her wet, black hair, creating the effect of red highlights. Her face was pale, as it always had been, and her eyes as dark as ever, "I am going back now. It's getting dark, and I think that I'm more than hungry." She turned to walk back towards the path and make her way towards the Kamiya Dojo. Pausing, she looked back, "Coming bastard?"

The red head narrowed his eyes, and coolly responded, "Of course… Kaoru."

--

Hiko looked over the west horizon. The sun was setting, and it was quickly getting dark. The night was becoming a nice and chilly one. The mess that Himitsu and Battousai had made of dead men had been cleaned up. No doubt more imperials would be returning sometime soon, to figure out what had happened to their guards. Speaking of the two, where were they? The last thing Hiko had seen was his little baka-deshi practically dragging his deadly beauty into the woods. It had been hours ago, and they still had not returned.

The man didn't want to search them out through their ki, because that would be just plain rude. He didn't like to do that sort of thing when it was two people alone. Not that Hiko expected anything of them as of now, but he didn't feel like intruding. '_They need to hurry up and get their asses back here. We could be in trouble at any moment…_'

--

Nijyoujyou Castle (This is also known as Nijo Castle, but I am using its correct name)

--

"Any word from the guards?" A smooth voice asked calmly.

A guard bearing arms was kneeling on the tatami floor, knees tucked under him, his back straight, but eyes lowered, "No my lord. Not since they were sent out this morning."

Another figure kneeling, but at the front of the room, got a look of frustration on his face, "They haven't come back yet? They should have been back hours ago!" He sounded angry, "It is just a bunch of young and foolish boys who think they can fight!"

"My lord, if I may speak?" Someone stepped out of a dark corner, and made his way forward, kneeling next to the first guard. He knelt down, and bowed forward, his forehead touching the ground. The emperor motioned for him to rise, and the man rose back up, and said, "I am told… that the Hitokiri Battousai is amongst this group of men. However, there is a fact that I find FAR more interesting."

"HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI! MY SON IS IN THE CITY!" The richly dressed ruler burst out barely able to contain himself.

"My lord, please, if I may finish."

Waiting a few more moments, the emperor sat back down and listened, "There is a woman amongst them. I do not know very much about her. Just that she recently joined them, yesterday I believe."

"A woman huh? What would a woman be doing, living with a bunch of swordsmen?"

"She has a likeness to the deceased wife of Kamiya. Long black hair, blue eyes, lithe form, and she looks about the right age."

The emperor rubbed his chin lightly, thinking out loud, his voice sounding very stressed, but not overly so, "I thought we finished them… the Kamiya. But, there was a body missing. This makes things… more complicated…" He finally looked at the two who were kneeling in front of him, and addressed them, "If indeed, my son is amongst them, and if indeed, Kamiya Kaoru is this woman, then I want them both brought to me… alive."

"But my lord, don't you want BOTH of them dead? You made it quite obvious with the Kamiya massacre, and you have relentlessly chased the boy-"

"I SAID ALIVE! Now, get out of my sight, and figure something out." The emperor's face was red with fury at the way he had talked back to his superior. The two bowed in the same manner as before, heads touching the ground, and then stood up, and walked backwards out of the room. Placing a hand to his forehead, he rubbed it violently, "Damnit…"

--

"WHAT did you call me." It wasn't a question, it was a command.

Battousai was snickering like nothing else on the inside, having gotten the desired effect he wanted, "Huh? What'd I say? I just said I was coming with you Kaoru…"

"THAT!" She screeched. Her eyes were burning balls of deep blue, nearly gone black. Her body shook in fury, as she motioned her hands to her sword, but did not move to draw it. She stood there heatedly staring up at him, and after about five minutes, she seemed to have calmed down, "DON'T play stupid with me bastard. ESPECIALLY after that little trick you pulled earlier!"

'_Damn… didn't know that would get her so riled up!_' It was too much, way too much amusement for him, "What? Oooh! You mean my calling you Kaoru, Kaoru?"

She took several breaths, in. The woman did not want to go and kill him. Not yet. She knew he was playing with her. It was too obvious, and if she were to do so, she wanted to kill him for a good reason, a really good reason. Himitsu could not let him get the best of her and start up a brawl. She closed her eyes, and then, "Well then, if you insist on calling me that, baka-deshi, then go ahead. After all," The blue eyes opened, "I am not the only one with a name I dislike."

…Silence…

"Kenshin."

--

ONEGAIGAISHIMASU! PORFAVOR. PLEASE. LEAVE ME A REVIEW!

Well then. WOOT! A whole page of fluff here! And we finally, sort of, met the emperor. I am not sure who he is as of now. I have an idea… but I'll figure it out later. Nijyoujyou Castle… that is one gorgeous palace. I went there when I went to Kyoto, and a majority of the main hall's floors squeak like a nightingale! It is so neat! I just had to put the palace in the story. Now… we got Kaoru aside from a memory this time… even if it was only a few seconds, and Himitsu didn't even realize it! HAHAHA. Here is a question, however, how the hell did she know the name Kenshin? Battousai gave up the name a long time ago, in this story, and no longer goes by it. And, she had the nerve to call him baka-deshi. Her name is Himitsu, so she has secrets! Until next chapter!

Hotaru

Date finished: September 15, 2005 3:02 PM JST


	7. Chapter 7

Date started: October 10, 2005 8:29 PM JST

Yay! It has finally begun! The chapter that is. Sorry, but I was suffering writers block for one story, reading scanlations, catching up with homework, and suffering my laptop crashing. It has a worm. Well then, I won't waste time. Here you go, the next installation. Hope it comes out good in the end.

--

Happiness in Slavery

Rating: Older Teens

Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters in shape or form. I do own this plot and any changes I make to characters, as long as its legal, and this includes Himitsu damnit! You steal you die.

--

End of Chapter 6

--

_She took several breaths, in. The woman did not want to go and kill him. Not yet. She knew he was playing with her. It was too obvious, and if she were to do so, she wanted to kill him for a good reason, a really good reason. Himitsu could not let him get the best of her and start up a brawl. She closed her eyes, and then, "Well then, if you insist on calling me that, baka-deshi, then go ahead. After all," The blue eyes opened, "I am not the only one with a name I dislike." _

…_Silence…_

"_Kenshin."_

--

Everything seemed to stop moving, as though time itself had frozen. A pair of eyes watched the two who were trying their best not to attack each other. The little argument he had just over heard had given him so very good information. Good information indeed. A second later, he silently left, hoping he did not leave an impression of his presence.

--

"Where did you hear that name?" His voice was cold, but even. Only the master knew his childhood name. Battousai felt ready to strangle her. The woman had countered, and been very successful in doing so. Neither of them was stupid.

Studying her nails, she looked back up with those beautiful, dark blue eyes, "Hmm? Did I say something wrong?" Himitsu turned around and continued on her way, satisfied that she had rendered the bastard speechless. The sky was filled with different shades of pink and yellow as the sun was setting in the west. The trees appeared golden, as red leaves rustled in the cool, gentle wind.

"Tell me." The golden eyes stared into hers, as he had swiftly ran in front of her. Those eyes were just as furious as hers had been at the mention of her real name. Yet, they also contained something else, pain. Pain of… "Tell me. I must know." The voice was very calm, having lost its coolness, as now, his only concern was to figuring out how she knew the name his deceased mother has given him.

"Oh… places." She tried to walk on, but his grip on her shoulders refused to let her pass, "Tell me. Now!" Having raised his voice, the female assassin arched a finely shaped eyebrow, "You don't see me demanding you to explain anything." She paused and thought, then spoke again, "Let's make a deal. You only call me Himitsu, and I will only call you Battousai. Work for you? This little subject will never come up again."

The girl seemed to be bored now as the red head replied, "Done!" He released her and she continued walking. The assassin followed close behind her, as he looked back, as though sensing another had been there.

--

"About time you got back here! Where the hell have you two been all day!" Hiko was extremely annoyed. The two had just returned, after dark, and his most valuable assassins were both in foul moods. There were several issues needed to be discussed. The boss was not pleased having to wait till night time to tell them, "We need to talk about certain things, and the two of you are going about your own business as though there is not a care in the world."

The two were silent, knowing that excuses would be useless. In their time under Hiko's care, they had learned that. Letting out a sigh, the large man placed one hand on Battousai's shoulder, and another on Himitsu's, "At least you two are back. Let's get down to business."

Himitsu spoke up, "I need to go take care of my wound first. I went almost all day without anything protecting it."　AN: sorry, in chapter 6 I forgot about her wound… so please pretend that I did not do that until I go back and edit chapter 6 in a few months time…

The dark eyes of her boss looked at her, and then a simple nod granted her request, "Be quick." And then she was gone as though she were never there. The red head looked over at the master, "She knew my childhood name."

"Did she now?" The golden eyes flashed at the sarcastic remark, letting the words fly, "You wouldn't happen to be responsible for that now would you?"

"Don't look at me!" Hiko genuinely said in defense, "I have no clue as to how she knows it." There were a few minutes of silence, as they waited for Himitsu's return. Both men were deep in thought when she came back, clothed in the same attire.

"What do you want to talk about Hiko?" Her voice contained cold irritation.

Inwardly, the boss chuckled. He always found it so amusing when she was in one of her moods, "I want the two of you to go out and keep an eye on the movements at Nijyoujyou tonight. Preferably, I would like it if you could get inside and get a view of the Emperor in his back rooms. However, the main hallways serve a major problem." Both nodded as they acknowledged understanding of the "Nightingale Halls" that squeaked like a bird when walked upon, "So, whatever you do, DON'T walk in the main halls. You both are trained to get around, so I will not accept any failure. Try to get information as to why the Imperial Guards were here today. It has to be more than just getting off the property for an entourage to come here. Get some food, and then head out. I don't expect either of you to be back until morning." The assassins kneeling on their knees gave a small bow forward, and then made their leave.

--

REVIEW EVEN IF IT WAS SHORT

AN: Yes, very, very short. I think this will be the last of my updates until I move back home. You see, I am participating in nanowrimo again, and that will be taking up all of my time. (for those of you who don't know what nanowrimo is, visit their site: ) Don't worry! I am not deserting the stories. I just need to wait until I get home, am back on my own computer, and have more free time. Recently, I have been in need of serious studying. Well then, I will quit making up excuses. Until November.

Hotaru

Date finished: October 20, 2005 3:15 PM JST


	8. authors notice

Author's note:

SORRY! I don't mean to break anyone's hearts... but this is not a chapter!

Some people did not get the note that I left in my profile, that I have all stories on hold until the end of November, so I am putting this in here.. I move back to home next week, and I am doing NaNoWriMo. I will begin writing again at the beginning of December! I will try and get everything updated within the first two weeks of the month.

IF YOU WISH TO KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING GOING ON, NEWS OF STORIES, OR REVIEW RESPONSES, LOOK AT MY PROFILE. I UPDATE THAT BI-WEEKLY. (or i try)

-Hotaru


	9. Chapter 8

Date started: December 16, 2005

Wow, I am finally writing this. I am on my winter holiday now and after finally taking a break from Fatal Frame (a game I bought recently), I decided I had better start this chapter! A note, normally, women just don't show up at the castle to serve in the emperor's chamber for one night… but for this, I make an exception. So, anyway, I will cut to the chase, here is Chapter 8 of Happiness In Slavery.

--

Happiness In Slavery

Rating: Older Teens

Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters in shape or form. I do own this plot and any changes I make to characters, as long as its legal, and this includes Himitsu damnit! You steal you die.

--

End of Chapter 7

--

_Inwardly, the boss chuckled. He always found it so amusing when she was in one of her moods, "I want the two of you to go out and keep an eye on the movements at Nijyoujyou tonight. Preferably, I would like it if you could get inside and get a view of the Emperor in his back rooms. However, the main hallways serve a major problem." Both nodded as they acknowledged understanding of the "Nightingale Halls" that squeaked like a bird when walked upon, "So, whatever you do, DON'T walk in the main halls. You both are trained to get around, so I will not accept any failure. Try to get information as to why the Imperial Guards were here today. It has to be more than just getting off the property for an entourage to come here. Get some food, and then head out. I don't expect either of you to be back until morning." The assassins kneeling on their knees gave a small bow forward, and then made their leave._

--

The moon faded in and out of the nighttime clouds. The crickets chirped their song, as the night began its long trek. Battousai and Himitsu were making their way along the road in a tension filled silence; hate vibes throwing their way at each other. The two were wearing dark clothing, the ghost wearing men's garments again. She held a package under her arm.

They entered the main district of the city not long afterwards. The Hitokiri wore a straw hat to cover his red hair. Many knew of the legendary Hitokiri Battousai in this city; of his blood red hair, and that the legend was the cursed half Japanese son of the emperor. He didn't feel like taking risks in this city. Not if the king knew he were here. The man glanced over to his right at the woman. She was walking alongside him giving him the least bit of attention. The girl was looking about, taking in her surroundings. Battousai assumed that it was because of her long absence from the city. Yet, she was probably doing so for opposite reasons. The red head decided not to worry about the bitch.

The castle was coming upon them. They had already planned how they were going to get in, "Why don't you go ahead an make yourself pretty?" Himitsu glared up at him with her dark eyes, "Why don't you find a place for me to do so?" The two stopped walking, staring at each other expectantly.

"Excuse me." The voice went unnoticed by the two as they continued to glare, "Excuse me!" The voice was more insistent, and the assassins turned their heads towards the voice, "WHAT!" A young woman seemed taken aback by their reactions, and cowered in fear at their heavy glares. She stammered, "I, I uh, I was just wondering if you were looking for a place to stay tonight. This is an inn after all…"

Himitsu relaxed a minute later, "Sure. How much for one night?" She smirked at Battousai for no reason, and then he followed her as the young woman led them inside. The woman did not realize that Himitsu was a woman, and addressed her, "It is 3000 yen for one night sir." The female assassin chuckled inwardly, "Fine. Is it possible for a room giving us a view of the castle?" The girl nodded, and then gave instructions that the room was on the second floor, third door to the right.

--

Himitsu stared out the window, looking down in the direction of the castle, Nijyoujyou. She leaned against the window's base, her hand under her chin. The girl heard the door open, a sign that the bastard had come back with the food he had ordered, "My, my, don't you look a sight for sore eyes." The coy voice brought her out of her study, and replaced her calm mood with an annoyed one.

"Shut the hell up." She snapped, "Took you long enough." The girl was dressed in her mother's kimono. She had put her hair up in a fine coiffure, one delicate hairpin placed in a precarious spot. She swiped up a bowl of rice, a pair of chopsticks. While she was preoccupied with her food, he asked her, "You know the rules now right?" She didn't answer, "No weapons of any sort." That struck a sore spot for Himitsu, but she refused to let him know that. She put down the bowl, "I'm done." She stood up, and grabbed her sword. She looked at it, and then heaved a sigh.

Himitsu placed it underneath one of the futon, and then stood back up straight, "Do I look like a woman who is eligible to be in the emperor's presence?" She waited for an answer, "Whatever. Let's go." She walked to the door, and thus made her way out. Battousai merely followed her. He had made sure that not a strand of his red hair was visible by the hat. '_You go first. Make sure that innkeeper isn't around. She might think it odd that someone she hasn't seen before is leaving the place._' Battousai did as he was told.

He went down the stairs, and he saw the young girl who had offered them rooms, "Excuse me for a minute. I would like it if you could direct me to the Gion district." The girl looked up from what she was doing, and immediately agreed. She led him outside and pointed in the direction he should go. Battousai saw Himitsu leaving the building behind her, and begin walking their way. She passed the two, and the man thanked the girl for her help.

--

Himitsu waited for Battousai to catch up. The plan was that he would pose as her bodyguard. They were going to enter the castle, using the roles of a woman, here to hold a viewing with the emperor, and the lady's body guard, who would wait outside of the innermost chambers of the castle, of which were forbidden to all men, except the emperor himself.

As they were getting closer to the castle, they saw the Imperial Guards who protected the main entrance to the castle. Upon reaching the gates, which were closed, a guard shouted out, "Halt! In the name of the Emperor, who approaches the castle?" Himitsu made sure to keep her face low in the manner of a proper Japanese woman. She would allow for the Battousai to speak for her, "I am here, to escort this woman to the Emperor for the night. I believe he is expecting her. I of course, will not enter the inner chambers. I am, however, supposed to wait until she leaves, so that I may bring her back to her home, respectively."

The man with golden eyes awaited the answer of the guards. They seemed hesitant, and were whispering to each other over whether this was all true or not. One said that the women never come after dark, while the other argued that many things could have caused their late arrival. The assassin said, "We were caught up by a rock slide on our journey here from the city of Edo." (The name of Tokyo before the Meiji Era) Upon those words, the guards seemed to finally agree, and allowed the two to enter. One of the guards said that he would go with them, until they reached the main building. Once there, they would meet up with another guard, who would then proceed to take them to the Inner Chamber, where the "bodyguard" could leave the lady.

Himitsu continued to keep her face lowered, and her hands folded neatly in front of her, as she took the small steps required of a lady. The Hitokiri kept one hand on her elbow, so as to show the guards that he was protecting her. The warmth that seeped through sickened her, and she then thought to herself, '_Who would have thought that he had warmth in his body._'

About five minutes later, the first guard left them in the hands of another, "Come with me. The emperor has been awaiting you, lady." Himitsu took her steps down the Nightingale Hall. It seemed nostalgic, but it wasn't at the same time. Battousai, on the other hand, was having some major memory lane issues, at the moment, going through his head.

--

"_Come here, my boy." A loving voice called out to him. The small red head ran with five-year-old steps to another, with nearly the same red hair. The chirps of the floorboards sang their song, as he neared her._

"_Mommy!" He squealed out, as he hugged her tightly around her tiny waist. The petite woman hugged him just as tightly in return, "My little boy. My prince."_

--

They reached a closed sliding door, covered in elaborate paintings. The guard said, "I will wait with you here until she comes out, if you wish." Battousai stared at the guard, "She will be fine." The man let go of her elbow, and the girl went through the doorway, giving Hitokiri one last look of smugness. Soon enough, the sliding door was shut in his face, and the man was left with the Imperial Guard.

"So, you brought her all the way from Edo to have a viewing with the emperor tonight?" The guard inquired, "Normally women don't get the privilege to do this."

Battousai was leaning against the wall, and glared over at the guard, "I am her bodyguard. Her family wishes for her to learn what it is like to be a proper lady. She might not look it, but she is very un-lady-like at times. My only hope, is that she behaves herself while there, so as not to give her family a shameful name."

The guard studied the other, and the manslayer studied him. They stared a little longer, and then the guard turned away in a small amount of intimidation.

--

"_Mommy, that man scares me._" _The little girl whispered into her mother's ear. The woman looked down at her small child and scolded her silently, "Hush child."  
The two were kneeling on two cushions in front of the Emperor, in all his glory. The three-year-old child spotted a pair of gold eyes, and a wisp of red hair, staring out through the crack of one sliding doorway. _

_The man smiled at the child with blue eyes, "Do not fear me, little one, I will not hurt you." He then turned his attention back to the mother, "Kamiya-san, I seek your assistance. I need-"_

--

"So you are the beautiful one from Edo." A man that looked almost like the one she had just seen in her mind, except older, smiled at her.

She bowed low, "Excuse me for my tardiness. We were met by a mudslide on our journey." Meanwhile, her thoughts were raging, '_Why the hell was he with my mother? What was it that he needed from her? And those golden eyes… no way!_'

The emperor seemed to be very laid back, as he was no longer in his Imperial robes, or under the scrutinization of the many guards and citizens of the country. He walked towards her, and circled round her, "For some reason… I think I have seen you before. I swear I have seen that exact kimono." He lifted her chin, "Those same facial features, and unnatural blue eyes." That sent lightning bolts through her, while she kept her face straight.

"Is that so, Emperor? I have never stepped foot in Kyoto before today. Not since I was a very small child." This was true, in its own way. It would not be smart to lie to him while she had no weapon on her. The Emperor was sharp. And if that little flashback that she had been treated to moments earlier had indeed happened, he was seeing her mother in his mind, and possibly the little Kaoru all grown up.

Things could go very wrong… very wrong. She had to be careful of what she said if she treasured her life.

--

GIVE ME A NICE CHRISTMAS PRESENT.

Finally! I got around to this story again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am leaving you with a cliffy of sorts. What the hell is the emperor thinking? We will get his point of view next chapter. I gave you guys flashbacks for both Kaoru and Kenshin. So it turns out that Kaoru has a past connection with the castle and the emperor, through her mother. I would like to note, that I am having the mothers in this story have a role of sorts.

The things I am mentioning about Nijyoujyou are factual. The inner chamber stuff…

Anyway, next up is Rivers Run Dry, Butterfly Kisses, and then I will circle back around to chapter 9 of Happiness In Slavery. Glad you read!

Hotaru

Date finished: December 17, 2005


	10. Chapter 9

Date Started: January 7, 2006

OH MY GOD. FLUFF! People always write about how SHE smells so wonderful, SHE tastes so sweet. Bahaha! Not me!

YAY. Time for the viewing with the emperor, and other interesting things... there will be some OOC! Oh dear, I must really concentrate on school. I am a junior after all... and I need to concentrate on grades, and the ever dreaded SAT in April. In addition... I have become very distracted by art. I found a great liking for painting. Don't let that decieve you or anything, I will always have my passion for writing. Here is the proof. Enjoy a very fun chapter.

--

Happiness In Slavery

Rating: Older Teens

Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters in shape or form. I do own this plot and any changes I make to characters, as long as its legal, and this includes Himitsu damnit! You steal you die.

--

"_Is that so, Emperor? I have never stepped foot in Kyoto before today. Not since I was a very small child." This was true, in its own way. It would not be smart to lie to him while she had no weapon on her. The Emperor was sharp. And if that little flashback that she had been treated to moments earlier had indeed happened, he was seeing her mother in his mind, and possibly the little Kaoru all grown up._

_Things could go very wrong… very wrong. She had to be careful of what she said if she treasured her life._

--

The emperor continued to circle around the very straight form of Himitsu. He spoke softly to her, "I once met a woman when I needed some help, who had a child. The child was afraid of me. As though I were a demon." The man looked down upon her, "What would you say to that?" He walked away from the young woman, and then knelt down on a small futon comfortably. He gestured for Himitsu to do the same, and she of course, complied. Her dark blue eyes were searching the Emperor's face, trying hard not to show any real emotion in them.

Her voice came fluttering from her soft lips, "I think, that any child has a right to be frightened. Once grown up, the fear will be realized as foolishness." She added as an afterthough, "In my own opinion, Emperor." She lowered her face back down after addressing him, awaiting his next inquiry. The emperor seemed to take that thought into consideration. Then, he asked her another question, "Do you think, that perhaps, fear is a wonderful spur for revenge?" The question stirred greatly within, but she let it pass. Collecting herself, she again brought her eyes up to face him, "I don't know, most Gracious One. I would think that anger would be the thing to spur it."

He leaned back a little, and brought a hand up to his chin, "Indeed. Indeed it is." He again stood, and walked close to her, until he was barely inches away from her, "Stand up." A moment's pause, and the Himitsu obliged. She was several inches shorter than him. The emperor reached a hand out and brought the pale face up to meet his gaze, "You, my dearest, are quite smart. What was your name again?" Forgetting her place, Himitsu sharply, but softly, replied back, "I didn't give it to you, dear Emperor." The grip tightened on her jaw, and the blue eyes searched the slightly angered darker ones. The woman was not afraid of the emperor, but she realized her mistake. '_Shit. Shouldn't have done that._'

As if she had forgotten her own ability, it seemed to dawn on her that she could read the mind of the emperor. She inwardly smirked, and immediately, "Forgive me Emperor!" She tried to lower her head, but couldn't due to his hold on her jaw, "I forgot my place. It was not my right to speak to you in such a way." He released his grip on her face, and merely smiled, "Do not worry. You are still young, and not used to being in such places as these." The raven haired girl acted as though relieved, and bowed low in the form of respect. Meanwhile, she was listening to the thoughts, silently.

'_She has indeed grown up. It must be her. There are not many in Japan with blue eyes. And this one looks just like her mother. This is the one, Kamiya Kaoru._' He was smiling at her lowered form, "Do not bow any longer. Do, sit down again." The one he knew as Kaoru relented, tucking her legs underneath her. '_I just need to figure out why she is here. Why is she with the Chosu clan?_' Himitsu listened intently. She had heard quite enough, but she needed to listen more, and as they sat in silence a few more moments, the thoughts continued, '_The guards were killed. No doubt about it. And I want to know why. My son is obviously with the group. I wouldn't be surprised if he were acquainted with the Kamiya slut._' Himitsu definately heard enough. She did not like the mentioning of her real name; being called a slut. And the mentioning of his son. Who amongst her group could be his damned son?

Himitsu feined sick, "Pardon my speaking, Emperor, but I do not feel very well." The emperor eyed her, watching her carefully. She seemed genuine in her words, but then again, she could not as well. The man rose up again, and walked towards her. He reached down, and helped her to stand up. Himitsu squirmed on the inside, revolted by his touch, "Thank you, most highest. I am sorry." He led her towards the door that was shut, "It is fine. You are a wonderful young woman. Beautiful, smart, desireable."

'_Just like her mother._'

The door was slid open and she was met by a guard, who pulled her from the Emperor's grip. She turned around, and bowed, and then the door was slid shut.

'_Yes. Just like her mother..._'

--

The ordeal with the Emperor was taking a great affect in her mind. Confusion and anger were roaming throughout her head. Her feigned sickness, suddenly was not fake. Himitsu's head ached loudly. She rose her hands to her temples. The girl felt Battousai approach her slowly, not sure what was going on with her. The guard was waiting for them a few feet ahead, "Are you alright lady?" Battousai's words were courteous, though she knew he could have cared less. Himitsu's dark eyes glared up at him, and she softly said, "I have a headache. That is all. Shall we go?" She started walking, and the red haired assassin followed close behind, his hand to her elbow again. A few steps, and then the dizziness began. Himitsu felt light-headed, and she suddenly could not see. Everything went black.

--

_The golden eyes. The red hair. The small boy. _

_He stood in front of her, the young five year old. She, just a few years younger. She smiled, her eyes crinkling in the process, "Hello. I'm Kaoru. Who are you?" The boy continued to eye her warily. Kaoru had been left by her mother in the palace for the first time, and the child had happened upon the older when she had wandered around a corner. She remembered her mother telling the guards to keep an eye on her, and that she should not get in trouble. Then her mother had entered the inner chambers with the Emperor. And so, she was trying her hardest. _

_One of the guards had been watching their interactions closely. Kaoru said, "Those guards scare me..." The boy talked, at last, in a very soft voice, "But they will protect you. Don't fear them." He was a humble little boy. Innocently, the toddler asked, "Will you protect me?" The boy stared at her a moment, blinked, and then replied, "Yes. I will protect you. Forever." And then he reached a hand out to her, and she joined hers with his. The two walked off together, as their young, and unfortunately short, friendship had started._

--

_Don't concentrate on your silly childhood!_

"But, how can I not!"

_The only important thing right now is that you get your revenge._

"NO! Revenge is not the way that things should be done! I should forgive and forget. I was a foolish child when I created you, and now I see how stupid it was."

_How can you say that! They slaughtered your family! _

"They did, they did indeed. However, that happened years ago, for a reason I was far to young to understand."

_But you understand now! They should not have been killed for a little slip up!_

"Don't you see! The government could not comprehend it. How can I hate them for something that they wouldn't understand? That only I could understand?"

_You say your were a fool, but you still are. _

"You shut up! I am sick of you ruling over me. I want out! Be gone, Himitsu!" A fire seemed to burn in the atmosphere.

_You have a stronger will than you used to. Fine, I will leave... but only for a little while. You have made me very, VERY tired. I will be back, Kamiya Kaoru._

--

Deep blue eyes began to open. So much different from the dark, steely ones. Golden eyes watched from a corner in the room, as she began to regain consciousness. He studied the way she was awakening. She was taking her time. It was as though, the ghost assassin was actually enjoying the process of waking up, relishing in it. No assassin would take their time doing that. None that he had ever met. They had a tendency to get up immediately when consciousness had come. The red head stood up, and began to slowly make his way over to the futon.

Her breathing was calm. She loved the feeling of the futon underneath her body, the covers that kept her warm. Warmth. Something that she hadn't felt in ages. It had been cold and lonely where she had been sleeping before. But now, it was not that way. She closed her beautiful eyes again, and smiled. The girl was tempted to bring her arms out from underneath the covers and stretch, but then she heard a floorboard creak. Immediately, she shot up, her eyes wide open, as internal instinct kicked in.

It was only the Battousai. Only Battousai... It was funny, to her, that she could address him that way in her mind. She heard the man speak, "So the bitch finally decides to wake up." He stood next to her, as she continued to sit on the futon. The way he addressed her, on the other hand, she did not take a liking to, "I see that the little boy you were, has dissappeared." The Hitokiri's heart seemed as though it skipped a beat. He narrowed his eyes, and crouched low to look at the woman still sitting there, one knee on the ground. He studied her. Something was different. Very different, "And how would you know that, Himitsu?"

She stiffened slightly, when he had called her that name. The young one brought her clear blue eyes to meet his harsh gold ones, "It is not Himitsu that you speak to. I have shut her away for a little while." The two stared at each other intensely for a few minutes, and then it seemed to dawn on the red head, "Kamiya Kaoru!" She merely nodded, and then he sat all the way down, and crossed his legs in front of him. He seemed to be thinking, "How would you know what I was like as a child?" He seemed highly suspicious. He had been talking to Himitsu before, and now here he was, talking with a completely different personality. Although, it seemed as though this Kaoru remembered everything that had been happening in the years that Himitsu was present.

Her eyes softened, "That, is something you don't remember. Something that I had forgotten, but recently been shown." Again, he narrowed his tawny eyes, as if waiting for an explanation. Kaoru simply shook her head, "You could not comprehend it even if I told you. You are far to cold now." She seemed thoughtful, he seemed offended, "I don't know how long it will be until Himitsu gets rested up enough to fight and come back. It seems as though I have tired her out recently. And annoyed her as well." Kaoru noticed that Battousai was simply staring at her, dumbfounded, "When one creates another to protect oneself, things can get quite complicated."

The red head couldn't see how this girl was able to talk so calmly and freely in front of him, about this. And who was she to say that he was unable to comprehend something from when HE was a child. The woman sighed, and finally stood up, walking to the window. She opened up the shutters, and stared out. While her hair was no longer done up in its fancy style, her kimono slightly rumpled from sleep, he could not deny how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. The assassin berated himself, '_Don't even think about it! The bitch is not attractive in any way!_' She stood in the same manner that Himitsu had stood before their mission in the castle, and then turned her head, "You know, it is strange, to be able to move in my own body for longer than five seconds."

"Stop it," He told her, "What is it with you? You just talking to me so openly?" In truth, Battousai was a little freaked out by this new one. She seemed to know quite a lot about him, that he could not remember. Again, she shook her head, "You won't be able to understand anything I tell you, or anything I do, until you free yourself from the bonds of slavery to the Hitokiri Battousai, and become the one that you are supposed to be." That struck a very tight string, he stood up, and in a flash was gripping her tightly by the shoulders. He knew that he was hurting her by the slight wince in her eyes, but he did not release his grip, "What would you know?" Kaoru stared up at him, and said, "Look who's talking. I finally decided to fight back, after I realized how stupid and foolish it was to hide behind another, the one Himitsu."

He glared at her fiercely, but no matter how much anger and hatred he sent out at her through that gaze, it did not faze her own. Finally, he released her, and dropped his calloused hands to his sides, "All this talk is annoying." He turned around, not wanting to see her anymore, "Go to sleep." Kaoru replied quickly, "Ha. I won't take orders from you. Just because Himitsu is gone, it doesn't mean that I forgot everything I know, and that you can tell me what to do." The girl noticed him clenching his fists, "Why don't _you_ sleep. It looks to me like you need it more than I do."

"Who's giving orders now?" He lashed back, as he turned around to face her.

She smirked slightly, "How about we both shut up, and do what we want?"

Battousai opened his mouth, about to respond, but instead was met by something completely unexpected. Kaoru had quickly brought her hands up to his face, and pulled his head down to meet her lips. Her pink lips touched his gently, as she kept her grip on him, preventing his escape. Her eyes were closed as she lifted her lips once, and then placed them back on his again. His eyes were open wide, shock spread all over them. She parted her lips slightly, and ran the very tip of her tongue across his bottom lip slowly. She felt him relaxing, and took this as a good thing. Kaoru felt his warm breath upon her as he finally opened his own lips, and she moved her hands to the back of his head, her fingers tangled in his hair, and deepened the kiss. She allowed herself to relish in his taste. She couldn't place it, but she knew it was his own. His hands went around her waist, and he took it upon himself to take control. The raven haired girl enjoyed his touch. She knew she was kissing him for his own good. He needed this. And while this was completely for him, she was also wanting it. The warmth that came from him soothed her, rather than irritating her. His scent seemed to overtake her senses. His taste overwhelmed her, in no way she had felt before.

And then, Kaoru pulled back slowly, allowing the kiss to end. She opened her eyes to see his own closed, calmly. Her slender hands left the back of his head, and her finger tips ran accross his cheeks, and then no longer touched him. The assassin still stood there, his arms around her. And then he seemed to notice what had just happened. It all seemed to finally register in his mind. His relaxation disappeared, and was replaced with his tight muscles. The amber eyes opened up, quite angry. But he did not say a word. He quickly walked away, grabbed his swords, and left the room. Kaoru stood where he had left her, a small smile on her face, "He is still that little boy. He has only forgotten, and done exactly what I myself had done..."

--

Battousai roamed the dark streets of Kyoto. So many different thoughts were going through his head. Why was Himitsu gone? Why was this confusing girl, Kaoru, now in control of herself again? Why was this calm, seemingly wise girl, so un-afraid of him? Who was she to say that he had changed from when he was a kid? Why had she... He stopped in the middle of a dark alley, dimly lit by tradition lamps. That was the thing that had confused him the most. Why had she kissed him. She had such a pure look on her face, as she had brought his lips to hers. It seemed as though she had known exactly what she was doing by kissing him. And, while he wasn't exactly sure of what was meant to be accomplished by that kiss, he knew it had been... He couldn't define it.

He heard a door slide open and shut, and the sound of footsteps were headed his way. Stepping to the side of the alley, he saw a drunken man with what looked like a whore, making their way to some unknown place. They stopped not to far from him, and began to ravish themselves in drunken kisses, filled with nothing more than lust. The red head looked away, and realized something. The kiss had not been filled with lust alone. Something in that kiss, in the way it had been so slow and warm, made it different. '_God damnit, fool, stop thinking about it!_' But he couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard he tried. That bitch had kissed him for a reason, and he wanted to know why. He finally went back into the middle of the alley, and strode back in the direction of the inn.

--

Back in the inn, he made his way quietly through the first floor, up the stairs, and finally, to the door of their room. He stood there, staring at the door, not sure of whether or not he really wanted to open it. Battousai had not been this confused in a long time. A very long time. Not since his mother had put him in the care of his master, Hiko. Finally, he had learned what it was that made him be taken away. But, that had made sence. This, was much more confusing.

He opened the door, only to find that Kaoru was still standing at the window, her eyes fixated on what he figured was the castle. The door was shut, and then before he could say a thing, she asked, "You want to know why I kissed you?" She turned around, her blue eyes visible in the moonlight, "Because you needed it. You needed something that held something other than a material value." The man was speechless. This girl seemed to read his every move. She chuckled lightly, and said, "Don't worry. I won't do that again. Not for a while at least, if that is another thing you are wondering." This time, Kaoru was the shocked one.

Battousai had dropped his weapons on the futon and then practically ran to her by the window, "You... you are barely yourself for an hour, and you already make me turn into a confused man." He stopped talking, and made his own initiative. He reached out for her, and brought her into a strong embrace, holding her small frame for several minutes, "I don't get it." And she said, "I don't expect you to." They stood there, in their embrace for a while. And then he finally pushed her away, "Go to sleep." Kaoru, feeling her duty for the day was accomplished, shrugged, and walked to the futon. She picked up his katana, and held them out to him.

His golden eyes rested on them, and then her pale hands that held them. He took them from her, and went to a corner of the room. Kamiya Kaoru lay down and covered herself with the warm blankets she had awoken to only a few hours before. Hitokiri Battousai sat, one knee brought up, his back against the wall. And the two simply stared, sleep not coming to either.

--

I GAVE YOU FLUFF! WHAT WILL YOU GIVE ME?

I understand that Kaoru is quite out of character. I made her a little wise person. Makes sense, in my opinion, because she has been quite observant in her sleep, and so, I, as a reader, would expect someone wise anyway. I wonder how long Kaoru will be around. Himitsu isn't gone yet. Not completely. I personally like how Kaoru is reading Battousai almost perfectly. And she ISN'T using her little mind tricks either. She can just tell. I think she sounds sad, but that is just me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it took a lot of time for me to get the last two scenes put together. I love their kiss. Sorry, but I think this is the best fluff scene I have ever written. While it is a short fluff, it has a lot of feel to it, that keeps me thinking about it. These are basically my own opinions. I truthfully can't believe that I wrote that kiss. But I did. So I am happy. Kenshin is so confused now! Poor guy! He doesn't remember that it was her whom he was a friend with. I have them only two years apart, so please don't kill me. Also, note the promise he made. THAT IS THE KEY TO SOMETHING IN THE FUTURE. XDDDDDDD (big smile)

-Hotaru

Date finished: January 9, 2006


	11. Chapter 10

Date Started: January 9, 2006

Usually, I go in a type of order when it comes to writing, making a cycle for my stories. However, I am really into Happiness In Slavery right now... I am just itching to keep on writing this one. So, rather than giving updates to Rivers Run Dry and Butterfly Kisses, you get a double dose of Happiness In Slavery. I need to do homework but I am not. I might put some fluff in. MIGHT. Here is Chapter 10!

--

Happiness In Slavery

Rating: Older Teens

Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters in shape or form. I do own this plot and any changes I make to characters, as long as its legal, and this includes Himitsu damnit! You steal you die.

--

_She picked up his katana, and held them out to him. _

_His golden eyes rested on them, and then her pale hands that held them. He took them from her, and went to a corner of the room. Kamiya Kaoru lay down and covered herself with the warm blankets she had awoken to only a few hours before. Hitokiri Battousai sat, one knee brought up, his back against the wall. And the two simply stared, sleep not coming to either. _

--

Brilliant colors of red and pink bled across the night sky as the sun began to rise. Neither of the two had slept. They had simply sat where they were, not saying a word. Battousai's mind was full of confusion. Kaoru's was a mind of tranquility.

The red head was staring fiercely at her lying figure, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. Who was she to say that he didn't remember something she possibly couldn't know of? He didn't understand what she had meant by, "_That is something you don't remember_." It was impossible that they could have met when he was a child. He had been raised by Hiko, before that, in the palace by his mother. _'In the palace…'_ But she had been a commoner really. The only way she could have ever been given access to the palace as a child was if her parents had been needed.

He stared at her a few moments, and then finally looked away, _'What do I care.'_

--

One arm lay over his knee. His profile very hard, but handsome in its own way. She knew he had been watching her. The moment he looked away, Kaoru had looked over at him, but without moving her face. The girl saw that he was very tense, that he had been seriously confused by her actions. It would all make sense to him eventually, he was just a blind man afraid to open his eyes.

Taking her attention away from the manslayer, Kaoru began to think about herself. All those years, those six long years, she had driven herself farther and farther into the back of her mind, until Himitsu had just taken control. She had been just as blind as him. Just as desperate as him to find a way to hide from her problems, and to hide the guilt of her bloodlust. One thing that Kaoru knew she could not do, was kill. Not while she was present. She had killed far to many in her servitude to Hiko, and unless Himitsu intervened, then Kaoru would only use her sword to cause the least amount of injury possible. With her feared, but unknown, reputation, she could not go around defenseless.

While Himitsu had been there, Kaoru had been aware of what was going on. She knew everything that had happened. It was Kaoru who had been the one to carry all the guilt, the one to have nightmares about the assassinations. She wanted to atone. Kaoru looked back over at the Battousai, who was staring at her again. She wanted him to see, and for him to try and live as well. The tawny eyes stared at her hard, and then she looked away. That would be work.

--

Battousai stood up. He reached down, and placed his two katana securely at his hip. He looked over at Kaoru, and saw that she was making up the futon she had rested on the night before. They needed to get back to the dojo and give Hiko a report. He didn't care that Himitsu wasn't there anymore. The assassin merely wanted to get back, talk, and then get out of her presence. She had already put on men's garments, and carefully folded up her kimono the night before. She stood there, waiting for him. Her dai katana was secured at her side, and her pale hands gripped her bundle in front of her.

Without glancing back, the two left and went down the wooden staircase to the main room of the inn. Both nodded at the lady whom they had paid the day before for the room, and then went out into the street. The assassin walking beside her said nothing. However, Kaoru tried to start up a conversation, "I wonder what Hiko will say when he realizes the difference between me and Himitsu." She laughed lightly. The blue eyes stole a glance to the side, and noticed that he was silent, and looked as though he wasn't going to acknowledge her words. Despite that fact, she continued anyway, "It has been a long time since I have been able to see him out of my own eyes." The red head twitched slightly.

The pair were outside the main district of the city, and back on the road that they had taken the night before into the city, "And the dojo!" Then the cheerfullness left her voice, "The dojo..." He looked over at her and saw her eyes were no longer cheerful; they were filled with sadness and a far off look, "My home." She noticed his gaze, and immediately went back to her more happy self. She wanted more than anything else to make Kenshin wake up. She could not allow herself to be sad over something so long ago. She of course wanted the emperor to pay for his actions against her family. But, now she was no longer filled with the blood lust that Himitsu had. She wished for the emperor to pay in a different way. Though she wasn't sure how else he could.

She was surprised when the red head stopped, and he gripped her shoulder with one of his strong hands. She then stopped, like he had, a few inches ahead of him, "What?"

"You don't have to fake what you feel you know." He sounded slightly annoyed, "If you are sad, be sad damnit."

Kaoru turned around to face him. His hand still rested on her shoulder, but his grip had lightened. She stared up at him the few inches it took, with her blue eyes. His golden eyes were fierce, but not an intimidating one. She couldn't think of anything else to describe them as, except for a soothing fierce. If there were such a thing. A few red strands of hair escaped from underneath the hat he was wearing again.

"I am not faking. Sure, I am sad. But, I would rather be happy." She untied the strings that kept his hat secured upon his head. Her slender hand pulled the hat off, revealing his full head of red hair, "We aren't in the city any more you know." A small smile rested on her lips and then she turned around, and continued on her way. '_The bitch did it again!_' She had confused him. In a simliar way to the way she had done the night before.

"What is your problem?"

She paused and turned back around, "Oh, I dunno. Maybe I just want you to realize something." Her blue eyes were very beautiful when they were filled with small amounts of fury and irritation.

Kaoru stood where she was, several yards away, "Maybe, I want you to fight the blood lust, like I did." She took a step forward, "Maybe, I want the Hitokiri Battousai to go away, and for Himura Kenshin to come back."

Those golden eyes continued to stare at her petite form. She knew his name. The name his mother had given him. The name he had gone by, and thrown away when he felt to ashamed to live by it.

"Tell me something, Kaoru." She continued her gentle glare, arms crossed, "How do you know my name?"

Her eyes became tranquil, "I told you, you don't remember. But, perhaps I will tell you another time. A time when you have come to your senses." The assassin walked towards her. She stared back at him, "But, I understand what you feel right now. I felt it too." They were as close to each other as they had been the night before.

"'Come to your senses' you say." He stared down at her, "I don't think that can ever happen. I can never go back to who I was. You may have, but I can't. I will always be this slave." He reached a hand out to her chin, so that she could not look down, no matter what, "Now tell me. How do you know it?"

"When I was a very young child, my mother was called to the palace by the emperor. She had a skill that was rare, but had run in her family for several generations. At the time my father was away on business, and my brother had gone with him. I was left in her care." Battousai had moved his hand from her chin, to her cheek, "So, when she went, I would go with her. She would go two, maybe three times a week. Soon, it became daily. I don't remember everything, nor why the emperor needed her, but I remember you." Kaoru looked a little worried. She looked left and right. The red head noticed something as well.

The girl whispered, "We are being watched." She brought a hand to her sword, ready to draw it if she needed to. He did the same. Both heard a rustle in the trees to their right, and looked up just in time to see a black clad figure land next to them.

Whoever it was pulled down a black cloth from his mouth, "Hitokiri Battousai, your presence is known in the city." Then he spoke to the girl, "Himitsu, your's as well. The Imperials know that both of you are here to bring them down. You are the only heir, Battousai. Use that wisely." And then, as quickly as he had been there, he was gone.

Battousai glowered, "What are the ninja doing in Kyoto?" He looked at Kaoru, "You will finish telling me later. I intend to finish our conversation. Let's get back to the dojo." She just nodded. The young woman knew the severity of things. Whenever the ninja showed up, it meant that things would eventually get nasty.

--

By the time they were back at the dojo, it was almost time for the noon meal. Kaoru and Battousai entered the main building, and walked towards the room that they had first met in with Hiko. The red head knocked once, and then entered, quickly followed by the blue eyed girl. They were greeted by a quite cheerful boss, "The two of you didn't kill each other? Amazing." He was sitting comfortably on a small cushion in front of a low table. One sliding door was open, allowing fresh air and light in, "So, how did the mission go?"

The two sat down, and Kaoru spoke, "I wish to say hello Hiko. It has been a while since we have talked." The large man nearly choked on his drink. He leaned forward over the table, and studied her closely, "Well I'll be... our little Kaoru has come back." He was inwardly smiling. She nodded, "True... but I don't know if the one named Himitsu is gone for good."

"No matter. You are here now." Hiko was very happy now, "Alright, how did the mission go?"

"It went without to much incident." Battousai answered, "She spoke with the emperor. I assume she read his mind as well. She came out, got a headache, and when she woke up again, Kaoru was the one lying down, not Himitsu."

"And what did you get from the emperor's thoughts, Kaoru?"

She nodded, "Well, he didn't tell me outright, but he knows who I am by my blue eyes. He was wondering why I am with the Chosu clan. He figures by the Imperial guards being killed, that his son, Battousai, is with us, and acquainted with me." She kept the fact that he had continued to compare her to her mother, "That is all."

Hiko rubbed his chin lightly, and then said, "Well, it's not a whole lot. But he has all of his assumptions correct. I'm surprised that he hasn't figured out why you are with us. I think that it would be quite obvious." Kaoru gave him a quick, sharp look. It disappeared as soon as it had appeared, "Well then, both of you can have a vacation for a few days. Just don't stray to far from the dojo in case we need you." The man and woman nodded, bowed slightly, and left, making their separate ways.

--

Kaoru went to her room. She looked around it happily. It had been a long time. Like everything had been. Something Himitsu had missed, was that there was another sliding door in the room, next to the closet. The girl walked towards the place, and then slid open the previously unknown door. Light poured into the room. She smiled gently, her eyes closed, loving the warmth that the sun draped over her shoulders. A cool breeze blew her bangs out of her face. Summer was coming to a close, and she knew this was a sign that Autumn was near.

She opened her eyes, and stepped out onto the walkway that ran around the building. From the outside, her door was easy to miss. She saw the dojo off to her left. A few men were hanging around outside of its doorway. A few birds chirped here and there. Closing the papered side of the door, so that some light could enter her room, she went to the closet, and took out the yellow yukata with its red flowers. Unlike Himitsu, Kaoru liked wearing clothes suited for a woman, except when she was training.

--

Battousai had left the main building and walked past the dojo. He kept walking. There was an unkempt garden he had discovered, and that is where he was headed. He needed to be somewhere calm. He needed some time alone so that he could think. The girl had begun explaining what had transpired between them when they were children, but they had been cut off by that ninja.

He was curious, to his annoyance, as to why the emperor had needed to see her mother so often.

The red head found his destination. It was a small rock garden. Time had caused it to become overgrown at its edges, and the designs that once were raked in the rocks, to be marred. He walked out to the middle rock, and sat down upon it, staring at nothing. When he started to think again, he remembered the night before, when she had kissed him, "Damnit! Why do I keep thinking about that!" He was trying his hardest not to, but he couldn't help it. The man wasn't going to deny it, but he was tempted to kiss her next time he saw her.

He murmured to himself, "How do I go from despising her one minute, to desiring her the next?"

--

She had put on the yukata. The material was a bit light for the weather, but she ignored it. The girl let loose her hair, and allowed it to tumble down her back in its thickness. She intened to go and visit a place she had long since been to. She slid open the paper door, and stepped out onto the walkway. Turning around, she closed both parts of the door, and then lowered herself to a sitting position, and slipped on the sandals that she had been holding.

Standing up, she looked about to make sure there weren't any bystanders, and then headed out on her way. It was about mid-afternoon, and that gave her an hour or two to go where she was going, and come back.

--

He heard footsteps. Whoever it was, he had disturbed him. Battousai moved from his place on the rock, and moved to the gate. He unsheathed his short blade. THe red head was to distracted to take his time and sense who it was. The gate opened, and he brought his sword down, stopping it just inches away from Kaoru's pale face.

She seemed quite angry, not afraid, "And what might you be doing here in my garden Himura Kenshin?" Her eyes glared at him, an eyebrow raised. He twitched slightly at the mention of his other name, and lowered his sword, putting it away. She shut the gate behind her and awaited an explanation.

"Hmm... let me think: I WAS HERE FIRST."

Her other brow shot up, "Oh. So now you are going down that route?" She smiled in amusement, "This garden belongs to me. So, either share or leave."

Hitokiri looked at her, his jaw nearly dropping, "You own it? Since when?"

She stepped forward, "Since I made it."

That seemed to interest him, "You made this huh? Fine. 'Share' it we shall." And he returned to his spot on the rock. Kaoru was following right behind him, and the two ended up sitting back to back on it.

"Care to finish that story that you were rudely interupted in telling earlier?"

"I don't know. I might."

"You might as well finish something you started."

He felt her take in a breath through their backs, and then she didn't speak, "I win. Now talk." He stood up and walked around to face her. She looked very pretty sitting on the rock, dressed like a woman should be. '_Stop thinking like that._'

"Well. There isn't much left to say." She narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him, "You would not believe that you would ever do such a thing."

The young man leaned down, hands on either side of her. His warm breath caressed her cheek as he said, "Try me." She looked into his golden eyes, and finished, "I was alone, being watched by the guards after my mother told them to do so. The first time we met, I told you I was afraid of the guards. You told me not to fear them, because they would protect me. And I asked you, 'Will you protect me?'" She stopped, and noticed his face an inch before hers. She shivered slightly as a chilly wind blew up. He asked, "Are you cold?"

She simply nodded, and said, "You promised you would protect me. Forever."

--

I LOVE YOU MY DOLLS. DO YOU LOVE ME?

Ok, I cut it off there! Bahaha. A cliffy of sorts, if you wish to call it a romance-cliffy, if there is such a thing. I spent a lot of time writing this chapter so you better have liked it! School. Oh my god. It's such a killer! I have to write a paper this week. I promise you guys my next update will be Butterfly Kisses. I need to finish that story anyway, because it is nearly done, and then I can spend more time on this one, and my lame SM fic. OOOH! Go read my original fiction, From Enemy Lines at . That is part of the reason I didn't get this done sooner. I was editing it and dividing some chapters up. Well then, until next time!

-Hotaru

Date finished: January 24, 2006


	12. Chapter 11

Date started: May 18, 2006

Well then, I am just really sick and tired of school. Thankfully, summer vacation begins next week! I am so sorry for neglecting this fan fic for so long. I wanted to get my SM fic some new chapters, to try and get more readers. And then, I got a job. So, with work, school, and a small case of Kenshin writer's block, I have been at a loss as to writing. But! That has ended. I am finally here. The chapter begins with some humor, but then, it's back to the plot. Himitsu is gone for now, but will she ever be back? Will Kaoru be able to work on our precious Battousai's attitude towards life? And most of all, what is the emperor up to now? I think this chapter will be short, but the next, will be nice and L-O-N-G.

--

Happiness In Slavery

Rating: Older Teens

Chapter 11

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters in shape or form. I do own this plot and any changes I make to characters, as long as its legal, and this includes Himitsu damnit! You steal you die.

--

_The young man leaned down, hands on either side of her. His warm breath caressed her cheek as he said, "Try me." She looked into his golden eyes, and finished, "I was alone, being watched by the guards after my mother told them to do so. The first time we met, I told you I was afraid of the guards. You told me not to fear them, because they would protect me. And I asked you, 'Will you protect me?'" She stopped, and noticed his face an inch before hers. She shivered slightly as a chilly wind blew up. He asked, "Are you cold?"_

_She simply nodded, and said, "You promised you would protect me. Forever."_

--

His golden eyes stared gently at her. The man didn't seem at all startled by what she had said. He drew her close to him, and whispered in a low, husky voice, "Let me warm you up." Kaoru stared up, eyes wide. His warmth began to seep into her, "Kenshin..." One of his hands brought her face to his, as he brought his lips close to her ear, "You should be careful about when you call me that."

She was speechless, as she sat there. And then, the assassin said, "Or, I might do something drastic." He nipped her ear sharply. Kaoru narrowed her blue eyes, responding as he moved his face so that he was looking at her, "And what, my dear assassin, do you define as drastic?"

"Hmm... I dunno." Mischief grew in his eyes, and then, before Kaoru knew what was happening, she had been lifted up and over his shoulder. Blood rushed to her head from her now upside down position, "Kenshin! God damnit, let me down, now!" She beat a fist into his back, but the man didn't seem to notice. He began to walk around the garden, and said, "What was that?" He was smiling internally, at the fact that he had such a fine woman in his possesion.

"Let me down you smelly assassin!" He paused at her words, and then promptly dropped her to the ground, the young woman landing on her rear.

"I don't smell." The hitokiri replied to her, and then stood up straight, as Kaoru rubbed her behind while standing up. Her blue eyes flashed, and she said, "You smell like dead fish." In reality, Kaoru found his scent quite soothing, and enjoyed it immensely. However, she wanted to get him back, "And stagnant water."

He twitched at describing his "awful" smell, and then said, "So I smell like fish and water?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" He asked her flatly. The way he was asking made Kaoru flush some, and then she narrowed her eyes, "Yes. Positive."

"I see. Well then, I'll just have to make sure you-" He stopped mid sentence. The assassin's stature immediately changed, and he turned around towards the gate. Kaoru seemed to notice something as well, but she couldn't be sure as to what it was. The red head put out a hand, signaling her not to move. The woods were silent, aside from the occasional bird.

Leaning over, Battousai whispered, "There's someone here."

Kaoru flashed a mean look, and gave a whispered reply, "You think I can't sense that? Just because Himitsu is gone, it doesn't mean I am any less skilled as a fighter." The red head stared at her, and then nodded.

The two silently made their way over accross the garden, as they made it to the gate. Once they were there, he leaned towards the gate, and then listened closely. He heard what sounded like two people making their way through the woods. By the way the noise sounded, they were both running in the direction of the gate. Once, however, seemed more rushed than another. The first desperate, the other presence more relax. Someone reached the gate, and tried the handle. Kenshin looked over to Kaoru, to silently ask if he should let whoever it was in. She nodded, and the gate was flung open as a young woman with long, brown hair hurried inside and slammed the door shut.

After a few moments, she noticed the other two, and spat out heavily, "Who are you!" Her brown eyes were fierce, as she leaned down, trying to catch her breath. Kenshin noticed that the other had stopped running, right in front of the gate.

"Come on little girl." The voice sneered out, "The emperor wishes to see your newest accomplishments."

"NO! Leave me alone. I won't serve that sleaze any longer."

"Well, then I'll just have to hurt you." Kenshin and Kaoru looked at the woman, and then at the gate. The man drew his katana, and Kaoru brought out a dagger. She would do what was necessary to defend the girl, but she had no wish to kill. The Battousai could take care of that, for now.

--

I UPDATED! MY 17TH BDAY IS TOMORROW!

Okay, regardless, I do plan on updating again. Wow, it's been so long! This chapter is indeed short, but the way it is suits it. Finals are done, and school is finished. Than goodness. I got my high school ring, and have become a senior. Yay. Now I get to apply to college in the fall. . Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my little cliffhanger, and please, leave me your thoughts. As I said, next chapter is going to be long, I just need to sit down and write it. Haha. I love you guys.

Hotaru

Date finished: May 26, 2006


	13. Chapter 12

Date started: May 31, 2006

Yay for summer break and work. I had the day off today, and so, I am taking the time to sit down and start this chapter. As promised, I am making it long. So, I hope you guys enjoy it! I give you Chapter 12 of Happiness in Slavery.

--

Happiness In Slavery

Rating: Older Teens

Chapter 12

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters in shape or form. I do own this plot and any changes I make to characters, as long as its legal, and this includes Himitsu damnit! You steal you die.

--

_"Come on little girl." The voice sneered out, "The emperor wishes to see your newest accomplishments." _

"NO! Leave me alone. I won't serve that sleaze any longer."

_"Well, then I'll just have to hurt you." Kenshin and Kaoru looked at the woman, and then at the gate. The man drew his katana, and Kaoru brought out a dagger. She would do what was necessary to defend the girl, but she had no wish to kill. The Battousai could take care of that, for now._

--

Kaoru hissed at the woman panting before them, "What is it that they are after you for?"

Hesitantly, the other replied, "The, the emperor forces me, against my will to- to..." But the lady could not finish her reply, as she hung her head in what seemed like shame, "I shall not put up with it any more." Despite the fact that they did not know everything, Kaoru figured it was reasonable. The Battousai called out in his strong voice, "Leave the woman and you shall not be harmed."

There was silence, and then an answer, "I shall not betray my emperor! Let him reign always!" The red head chuckled under his breath, and then said, "Fine. Death it is that you choose." He opened the gate, and stood before the imperial soldier, "I give you one more chance."

Upon seeing the Hitokiri, whom the guard immediately recognized, he hesitated slightly. Kaoru stood next to him, preparing to shut the gate should the need call for it. However, the imperial remained adamant to his words, and drew his sword, "Let me through. I have been ordered to bring this woman in."

"Ha! For what? Running from what she fears?" The guard made a slash at Battousai with his sword, but it did not take more than five seconds for him to respond, and for the guard to be on the ground, blood pouring from the gash that ran along his throat. Kaoru quickly covered the cowering girl's face, so that the woman could not see. Battousai leaned down, and said, "Take care of her for a few moments. I'll take care of the body." He picked up the dead man and then headed off in the direction of what Kaoru knew was the river.

Shutting the gate to the garden, Kaoru sheathed her dagger, and then looked her current charge in the face, "You have no need to fear me. I shall not harm you." The other looked at Kaoru with large brown eyes, studying her for a moment. The female assassin returned the stare, and continued, "Why don't you start by telling me your name? Mine, is Kaoru."

Upon receiving a name, the frightened one seemed to loosen up a bit, and softly replied, "Megumi."

"Now, why was that guard chasing you?" Kaoru inquired, and added, "Aside from the obvious running."

Leading Megumi to the large rock to sit, the newcomer hesitantly stated, "For refusing the emperor what he asked for." Pondering a second, Megumi added on as if to make her feel more secure, "I am not a whore! I just..." Sitting next to her, Kaoru rubbed her back, "Look, I understand if you don't want to talk about it... we all have those topics that are better left unheard until a better day. However, you are safe now. If you wish it, you may stay with me for now. My home is not far from here." She heard some rustling, and saw Megumi tense, "It sounds like Kenshin is back, shall we?" The brunette nodded her head, and meekly stood, as Kaoru led her to the gate and opened it.

--

Megumi looked about as she entered the main building of the dojo. The red head had gone off, and now the woman followed Kaoru as she was lead to a room. She observed the smaller woman and noticed that while delicate in many ways, the way she wore her hair, and the callouses on her hands gave away that she was not simple. Kaoru opened a door, and gestured for Megumi to enter, "Don't worry. I am only introducing you to Hiko."

Brown eyes wavered, and then nodded. Entering the dim room, Megumi saw the large man sitting on a small futon. The female assassin started, "Hiko-san, this is Megumi-san. She will be under my protection for the next few days. I just thought I'd let you know."

Hiko leaned to one side and observed the brunette, "Why is she in need of protection?"

"Well-" Kaoru started, but then Megumi cut her off, "I am in need of refuge, that is all."

"If you are concerned about us turning you into the Emperor, you need have no fear of that. We ourselves have our reasons for not wanting anything to do with him." Hiko stated.

"How did you?"

"Intuition." The man smiled. At that moment, the Hitokiri entered. He held the hilt of his sword in one hand, and walked over to Hiko, and whispered something into his ear. The other nodded, and then the assassin left. Kaoru looked at him questioningly, but it passed, "Kaoru, show Megumi-san around and find her a place to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll discuss what will happen next." Nodding, the girl led Megumi out of the room, and then showed her the rest of the dojo.

The next day, Nijyoujyou Castle.

--

The next day, Nijyoujyou Castle (Nijo Castle)

--

The emperor impatiently waited for the return of the woman. The girl had complained about how she did not want to do what she did, but the ruler had not expected her flight. Standing up, he walked over to one of the open walkways, and gazed at a garden, '_What is taking so long? I need to get that opium prepared!_' Despite the fact that he was the emperor, and easily could make the drug legal, it would give him a bad image. The man did not want to risk any form of revolt, so he chose to make himself seem like the good and righteous king that one's people would expect.

His guard had not returned from the day before, and so, more had been sent out. Someone cleared his throat, and the emperor turned around to see a guard, "Well? Did you get her back?"

"No, my lord." He seemed edgy, "We did find one thing, however." The king waited for the guard to continue, and finally, when he did, "The body of the guard you sent after her yesterday, well, was found dead in the river."

He saw red as he pictured another of his lost men, "How was he killed!"

"A slash to the throat. It could be anyone."

"No. It is Battousai. He is the only one who would kill an Imperial without real reason. Megumi-san is with them."

The guard asked, "What is to be done, my lord?"

Staring at the lesser man, he replied, "I want that woman back! Without her, I can't accomplish anything. Get me that brat son of mine, along with the Kamiya slut as well. The man who accomplishes what I request will be rewarded. Now get out of my sight."

--

A ninja sat in a tree, listening to the conversation of the king and guard. Upon hearing the information about Megumi, the figure leapt from on tree to another, and finally over the castle wall, and onto the busy streets of Kyoto. In a flash, a short kimono was donned, and the mask was pulled, revealing a young girl with bright green eyes, and lush black hair braided back. As she walked she searched the signs until she found the one she was looking for.

Entering the tea house, she immediately spotted whom she was looking for, and joined two men. The Hitokiri Battousai looked up from under his straw hat, and the tall one beside him acknoweldged her with icy blue eyes, "Misao, what did you learn?"

"Well, Aoshi-sama," She appeared to be thinking, "I know that the guy is up to something, and whatever it is, it's bad stuff," Misao spoke softly, knowing that others could possibly hear if she were louder than her usual self, "Unfortunately for us, the man is smart, and never out-right says what he has planned. He believes Megumi-san is with you, Battousai, and Kamiya-san. I'd get yourself and the other two away from the Kamiya Dojo, and to a better place, if you don't want to loose any men."

"So you have no idea what Megumi-san has to do with any of this?" Battousai asked.

The girl shook her head left and right, "No. Just that she is a part of the 'evil' plan, as are you and Kamiya-san."

Sighing, the red head sat back, and then said, "Well, I guess I'd better find a place for the three of us to relocate..."

Aoshi looked and finally spoke again, "Battousai, there is a safe house not far from the city limits. Usually, it is reserved for my clan, but I shall allow you three to stay there as long as necessary... for the sake your lives, and for the future of our country."

The assassin glanced at the ninja beside him, and nodded, "Thank you, Aoshi. You have always come to my aid in a time of need. I do have a question... why are you suddenly involved in all of this. I know that the ninja don't involve themselves in matters that don't directly affect them."

Raising an eyebrow, Aoshi bluntly said, "You will find out eventually. I don't want make things more difficult."

"You and your secrets." Battousai coolly stated. Taking a last sip of his drink, the red head put the cup back on the table, and stood, "Well, I will go take necessary measures to prepare myself and the other two for the move. At sundown, I will meet you at any location of your choice."

The two ninja stood as well, and the man replied, "I will come to you at the dojo. Be ready, and hope nothing unexpected happens between now and then."

--

Kaoru had allowed Megumi to sleep with her in her room the night before, and now as the two were walking about, Kaoru asked, "What would you say to going into town to get some stuff? I noticed the food is getting on the low side." The other hesitated momentarily, and then the female assassin reassured her, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll take my katana with me if it makes you feel better. I just think we should do something aside from being here."

After a few more moments of persuading Megumi, the two girl exited the dojo, and walked side by side. At the outer most edges of the city, they were confronted by several guards, "Halt. By order of the emperor, you two are to be escorted to the palace, and remain there until further notice." Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Kaoru saw Megumi pale drastically. She reached her hand over to her blade, and clicked it out of the sheath an inch, "And if we don't come, what will you do?"

"You will be taken under arrest."

The girl's eyes narrowed, as she stepped in front of Megumi, blade drawn, "We will neither go with you, or be arrested. I do not answer to that ass of an emperor who had my family killed." He eyes darkened momentarily, and then flashed back to sapphire blue.

The guards drew their own blades, and circled the two women. One of them laughed, "Woman, you realize you are challenging imperial guards?"

"Yes. I do."

Megumi stood behind Kaoru, gripping one loose sleeve tightly, "Kaoru.. maybe we should just go with them..."

"Are you kidding me? Just let them drag us there? No. I'll die before I go there." The girl's eyes darkened again, and remained that way, "I said move, you illiterate scum, or I'll kill you."

--

DUN DUN DUN! REVIEW GUYS AND SOON ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL COME.

Yay. I left a cliffhanger. Now, I have the plot moving again. The king has the three involved. They are moving elsewhere, and now, what is up with Kaoru? Has the inevitable happened for her? Can she fight it? And what is this plan that the emperor has? Well, hopefully in the next chapter, you guys will get to find out what his plan is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sorry, it took me about a month to write this... I love and hate work all at the same time. However, I work with such cool people I can't imagine not working there right now. I'll be sad when the last day comes, and they close for the year. ;; My host sisters from when I lived in Japan are going to visit me in August! I am so happy about it. I plan on showing them around and taking them places. Yay. Until next chapter guys!

Hotaru

Date finished: June 29, 2006


	14. Chapter 13

Date Started: July 23, 2006

Fluff is the reward for taking so long! Sorry!

Now, we get to find out more. I will leave a better AN at the end of the chapter... I'm feeling kind of sick... but I think it has made me want to write, not talk about random stuff. Haha. xD Also, I am going to go ahead and start having Hitokiri be addressed as Kenshin in descriptions.

--

Happiness In Slavery

Rating: Older Teens

Chapter 13

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters in shape or form. I do own this plot and any changes I make to characters, as long as its legal, and this includes Himitsu damnit! You steal you die.

--

_The guards drew their own blades, and circled the two women. One of them laughed, "Woman, you realize you are challenging imperial guards?"_

_"Yes. I do." _

_Megumi stood behind Kaoru, gripping one loose sleeve tightly, "Kaoru.. maybe we should just go with them..."_

_"Are you kidding me? Just let them drag us there? No. I'll die before I go there." The girl's eyes darkened again, and remained that way, "I said move, you illiterate scum, or I'll kill you."_

--

The four guards hesitated momentarily, intimidated by the harsh words, but the hesitation dissappeared as the weight of what had been said sunk in, "Why you little bitch!" He charged at her, as Megumi stood behind her. The trained girl drew her sword, and in an instant, the man was on the ground, with the end of Kaoru's sword impaled on the man's stomach, "Thank you for the complement. I get that a lot."

Himitsu stood there, looking down at the man who's face had paled dramatically. The assassin pulled the sword from his belly, and slit his throat. Aiming at the others, she said, "You go tell that silly emperor he'll have to do better than send four guards. Or, would you like to meet my blade?" The three remaining men trembled, but did not move. Taking a quick step forward, they all jumped, and finally left in fear. Looking down at the dead body, she whispered, "It's a shame Kaoru did not maintain control, or you might still be alive."

The dark blue eyes closed, and she fell to her knees, dropping her sword. When they opened, the bright blue eyes that stared at the corpse were Kaoru's. Upon seeing it, she began to shake, and immediately closed her eyes tight, her arms clinging to herself, "No, no no no!" She softly said as if in a trance, "I didn't just do that." Megumi stood off a short distance, shocked at what she had just wittnessed. _Such skill... and cold-heartedness... how could Kaoru go from being so kind to a killing machine? _Footsteps were approaching, and out of fear for her own safety, Megumi went and hid in the brush, '_I'm such a coward._' What she saw next was even more surprising.

--

The Battousai was about a mile away from the dojo. His sharp ears picked up the sound of a blade. Maintaining his speed, he continued his steady walk. The red head had a feeling he knew what it was. However, he came upon the sight of a trembling Kaoru on the ground, and had no idea what to do. As the man walked up to her, he heard her softly cursing herself. Setting his package on the ground, Himura placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her slender frame up. Glancing down at the body and bloodied sword on the ground, he asked monotonously, "Did you do this, Kaoru?"

He was slightly disturbed by the way she was acting. He did not let it show, however, even when she responded to his question with a great fear. She spoke so softly that the assassin had to lean down close to hear, "I couldn't help it. They came… and I just lost control of myself." Turning her around, he placed a finger under her chin, and lifted her face, "You didn't do it. Himitsu did. Do not blame yourself." His tone had changed from monotonous to somewhat caring, almost tender.

The girl averted his gaze, and defended herself, "I should have been able to retain her!" She began to lower her head, hitting herself in the forehead with her palm as she continued, "I can't believe I'm so damn weak!" The red head grabbed her hand, lowering it, and with his free hand forced her face back up. Their faces were centimeters apart, "Don't let something like this shake you. Yes, you killed a man. But one must do what's necessary to survive. You've seen Himitsu slaughter many people, so why do you react so strongly to this one death?"

She finally met his gaze, "Why? Because I was in control and it should have remained that way. And then, to wake up with a corpse at your feet, realizing you could have prevented it! I am very much guilty of what just happened!"

"Kaoru, these are dangerous times. Don't let something as stupid as defending yourself destroy you. Snap out of it, you're better than this, and if you don't, you will have one very pissed off assassin in front of you."

--

From the sidelines, Megumi watched the two argue with each other. Despite the fact that Kaoru was upset by what she had done, Megumi saw that she was beginning to relax. The woman had no doubt that a certain assassin was the doing.

--

The young woman felt the warmth of his calloused hands, one clasping her own, the other on her chin. The Battousai's words were true. She could not deny that. Kaoru looked down at the ground, and pulling her hand away from his, reached for her katana. Her blue eyes gazed at the weapon, and before Kenshin could stop her, she slid the sharp blade across the palm of her right hand. She grimaced at the pain, and blood instantly came forth. Without much thought she flicked all the blood off of her blade and sheathed it.

When she looked up, as she clenched her hand, she saw that he had already grabbed his package from the ground, and untied the cloth that covered it. Kenshin tied it tightly around her hand, disregarding any pain she was experiencing. '_It was her own damn fault._' He said, "Now why did you do that?" Before Kaoru could answer, out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement, "Come out, Megumi-san."

--

She froze as he called out her name, but immediately stood, "Hai!"

He asked her, "What were you two doing?"

"We were going into town," Megumi immediately replied.

The assassin stared at her momentarily, and simply said, "There is no need. Megumi-san, I want you to go back to the dojo, and get all your belongings, Kaoru's included. Don't stop for anyone. We'll be here when you return."

The doctor seemed hesitant, "But what if-"

"I will know and I will come for you. Don't worry, I don't sense anyone threatening in the area, and the dojo is close enough. You will be fine."

After a few moments, she nodded, "I'll bring back something to help with Kaoru-san's wound." Quickly, Megumi left, and was soon out of sight.

As soon as she was gone, Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's uninjured hand, and pulled her away from the road and into a clearing close by, "Now tell me. Why did you cut your hand like that?"

Looking up, the girl asked, "Why did you send Megu-"

"So that I could talk to you without distractions. She'll be fine." He placed both hands on her shoulders, "Now tell me."

She stared at him coolly with her blue eyes while he glared with his amber ones, "So that I am forced to use my weaker arm. Maybe I'll be less prone to kill people that way!" Kaoru seemed to have got her senses back, and a small flame began to light as her temper was being tested, "Since when did you care anyway?"

The girl in front of him was acting completely different from the one who had kissed him not long ago. Now, Kenshin had a feeling that the girl was acting like she would, if she didn't have so much to worry about. This was the real Kaoru. Suddenly, the assassin didn't feel like acting to stern and uptight around her, and he began to chuckle softly, and patted her on the head.

"What are you laughing about!" The girl brushed his hand away from her hair.

He looked down at her, and the red head shook his head, "Nothing."

"I'm sure," She crossed her arms, disregarding her injury.

He smirked, "If you _really_ want to know…"

Kaoru couldn't believe what she was hearing come out of his mouth. Since when did this man slayer have a playful attitude? When had he begun to mess with her mind, "What?"

The red head leaned down, allowing his arms to hang over her shoulders, "Well, you see, Kaoru-sama, I find you very, very cute when you're angry."

She opened her blue eyes in shock, and then narrowed her eyes, "Is that so, Himura Kenshin-san?" He did not say anything when she mentioned his name. Instead, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, and before she could move, again on the mouth.

He wasn't sure as to why he was doing what he was doing, but the assassin felt much more at ease at the moment, and so he figured he would enjoy it. She had kissed him, and so now he was kissing her. And if she didn't like it, well she could consider it payback for calling him by his name. The entire time, he was keeping everything around him in tune, but just barely, as he concentrated on what he was doing.

Himura waited until attempted to take a breath of air, and then he pulled the girl's slender frame close to his own, and made sure she would remember this kiss. As he was finally allowed access past her lips, he slid his tongue slowly against her. It took a moment for Kaoru to respond.

'_What the hell does the bastard think he's doing!'_ Kaoru thought. She might have kissed him the other night, but she had just woken up, and was still in a very serious mode. Now that she had been out and about for a day or two, she was used to it all, and was back to her usual Kaoru-self, if she could be. Now he had to go and kiss her. Kaoru didn't deny him for much longer though, and ended up continuing to kiss him, as he ran his fingers through her long strands of hair.

Kenshin liked her taste; it was sweet, but also a bit bitter, making it just right. Her hair was like silk in his hands, despite her current lifestyle. He couldn't help but want her even more. It took the man a few more moments to realize that someone was approaching. When he did, he pulled himself away from her, and the heat that had spread throughout his body had to be suppressed.

The girl in front of him looked up at him with a blank stare, and surprisingly asked, "Why did you stop?"

Smirking, the assassin replied, "Because I wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us."

"Walk in where?" She looked around at the trees, "The forest?"

"It's Megumi. I'm going to take you two to a safe house. I will be living there with you as well." The man couldn't hide the wry smile that was on his face, "Too bad there will be company."

Kaoru's mouth dropped at his words, and then he went back to the path, with an irritated woman following behind him, "Wait just a minute you! What kind of person do you think I am!"

He chuckled, and in his mind he thought, '_Well, looks like she's just as fun as Himitsu. Maybe even more so.'_

Before anything else could be said, Megumi was seen hurrying with a small pack, "I got everything. Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough." With that, Kenshin turned around, and headed off in one direction. The two girls looked at each other and began to walk. Kaoru was glaring silent daggers into his back, and that was all that was said for a long time.

--

GOMEN NASAI MINNA! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. REVIEW KAY?

Yeah, or I might not get inspiration for a month! Alright, so Kenshin kissed Kaoru. Looks like she's back to normal again. Next chapter, the safe house, and definitely plot movement. I hope to end the story within ten chapters. But then again, I might not. Haha.

School is terrible! ;; Pre-cal sucks. New administration is lame. And my dad was diagnosed with diabetes. So, basically yeah. I have to get into college too this year. So, anyway, I'll try to get the next update out asap. Hopefully it won't be three months this time. Thanks for reading guys and waiting!

-Hotaru


	15. Chapter 14

Date started: March 4, 2007

I am so sorry I have taken so long. I had the chapter nearly finished, and then I had a computer crash, loosing everything, including all of my scans, my programs, and other such things, and now I've decided I wanna change some stuff. So I've been busy getting everything back up. Sooo… here it is, at long last, the next chapter of Happiness in Slavery. I'm gonna get the plot moving now, so that I can perhaps finish up this story. I feel that it should start beginning to end soon. Bahaha! I wonder why the evil laughter?

Also, I am going to have something interesting for you guys happen this chapter. Don't shoot me for it. I know many of you will like it, others will be like: WTF?

I don't own Kenshin. Sadly. Oh! But Soujiro is a character I made up, so don't take him! I love him, and would be devastated.

--

Kaoru followed close behind her partner, as they entered a building that was surrounded with life. Megumi was looking around, trying to get her bearings.

"Hey, hentai, I thought we were going to a safe house."

Stopping abruptly, Kaoru nearly ran into him, when he said, "This is a safe house," He studied her a moment, and then added, "And since when was I a pervert?"

The girl seemed ready to give an immediate response, but then lost whatever it was she was going to say, averting her attention to someone who was walking towards them. The man was tall, with a cool gaze and emotionless face. The red head turned around, seeing her source of distraction, "Ah, Shinomori, sorry for coming to you earlier than expected. Something came up."

He looked at Kaoru, and then to Megumi who was standing behind her, "It's fine. I'll have Misao show you your rooms." A younger girl poked her head from behind him, and smiled brightly, "Hi! I'm Makimachi Misao! I look forward to knowing you. I hope you like the Aoi-ya. I'll show you to your rooms now. Bye-bye Aoshi-sama!" The girl grabbed Kaoru and Megumi by the wrists, and before any form of complaint could be issued, they were both half pulled down the hall.

"If you'll excuse me," Kenshin said. After a curt nod, he was in close pursuit of the two girls.

The cheerful girl named Misao had finally released her grasp on the two, and was busily describing different things as they passed, "To the right is the kitchen. The perfect escape in the middle of the night. It's never lacking in food supplies, and it's splendid when I make something for Aoshi-sama. On the left, you have the library. There's some interesting books in there if you like to read, just like Aoshi-sama does. Oh, and here's an arms room. All of the weapons are stored here, unless they are on you, like Aoshi-sama." Sighing, Kaoru allowed her mind to drift from the girl's words, and took in her surroundings on her own.

The place was dark, but in a pleasant way. She was unaware of the stares that the two new women were attracting. On instinct, she noticed Kenshin coming up behind them. Sighing, she thought, '_Oh boy…_'

She felt him place a hand on the small of her back. Glaring up, Kaoru asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of unwanted attention," Was his quick answer. A bit of mischief was in his gaze, as he looked down at her. Before she could reply, again, she was distracted, "Here Megumi, here's your room. I hope you like it." The girl with endless energy had slid open a door to reveal a decently sized room.

After a quick glance, Megumi nodded, "Thank you. I like it very much."

"Dinner should be in about two hours. That'll give you time to relax. I'll come get you then, bye-bye!" Nodding her assent, Megumi entered her new room, with her few belongings, shutting the door behind her.

Kenshin tightened his grip on Kaoru as several more men passed. Misao led them down the hall a short way, and then stopped at another sliding door, "Here you go. This should be good enough for the two of you." She opened the door, and half shoved them in, "I'll get you in about two hours. Bye-bye!"

The door was shut, and then the two were left to stare at each other, dumbfounded. As they recovered from the initial shock of their situation, and realization began to dawn, Kaoru blushed, stepping all the way to the other side of the dimly lit room. Meanwhile, Kenshin was smirking inwardly, and made his way towards the low table, and sitting down, "Looks like we're stuck together."

"No we're not. You go tell Shinomori-san that the situation will not work. We need another room." Kaoru's face was almost as red as his hair.

He looked at her as he began to unpack the stuff Megumi had got them, "Well, I could do that… but then, I think you'd much rather enjoy my company, than that of unwanted men."

"And since when have you cared about me, hmm??" She inquired. Kaoru remained far away, her arms crossed, when a though struck her, "You wouldn't happen to be behind this situation would you?"

The assassin made his way for her at the other side of the room. Kaoru backed up when she saw him coming, until her back hit the wall, "Go away."

"Why should I? This is my room as much as it is yours," He looked her up and down, placing an arm above her head, and leaning forward, "Therefore I can stand where I wish."

Her cheeks burned bright red at their closeness, "Is that all you want? To take advantage of your partner?"

With his free hand, he reached down and lifted her injured one. The cloth that had been used to wrap it was bloody, "Looks like this should be changed."

"Don't change the subject!"

Ignoring her, he went over to a pitcher and bowl, and brought them over to the low table in the middle of the room, and then followed suit with the medical supplies he had managed to keep from Megumi.

Sitting, he beckoned her forward. After a moment's hesitation, Kaoru did as she was told, and sat down, "Give me your hand."

Unwrapping the binding, he saw that blood was crusted around the wound, "You know, you really should not have done that." Setting aside the dirtied bandage, he poured water into the bowl, and then pushed back the bloodied sleeve of her kimono. He just now realized that blood was splatter on the entire garment, "It could get infected."

Cupping some water in his hand, he poured the icy liquid over her hand. Kaoru hissed, and her hand flinched instinctively, out of pain, but other than that, no sound went past her lips. When all the old blood was cleansed, he saw that the torn flesh was slightly pink, "Good thing I'm taking care of this or infection would have spread." Kaoru was only listening, and watching, concentrating on the pain.

He inspected it closely, and then patted it dry with a clean cloth. Once it was dry, he lay a small square of cloth, and then began to wrap her hand. Another hiss of pain came from the girl, but she did not complain.

Tying a knot, Kaoru immediately took back her hand, and held it to her chest. Her thoughts were very confused, '_How could a man as cold as he take the time to properly treat a wound such as mine?_'

She did have to admit, she found him attractive, with his lean figure, and well toned muscles. Distantly, Kaoru remembered things that Hiko had told her, '_You are his salvation. His freedom._' Even though it had been Himitsu that had been told these things, she regarded the words with high priority. It only added that she like him, and that they had a past together, "Why did you just do that?"

She didn't know why she asked the question, she just did.

He had been putting up the supplies, and then looked up, "You did say I promised to protect you, no?" She blushed. The Battousai then, finished with his task, added, "You also said I smelled like fish and water." Kaoru stared at him now, trying not to feel intimidated, as he leaned closer to her.

"Do you still think that?"

Reaching over, he took her smaller hand in his own, and pulled her towards him with his other arm. Though they were sitting, he still had to lean down to capture her lips in his own. Kaoru nearly melted in his arms. For the second time in a day, he was kissing her, and she did not resist at all. It felt right.

The girl shifted to a more comfortable position, as their kiss deepened, wrapping an arm around his neck, and running her fingers through the loose ends of his hair.

Kenshin closed his eyes, and relaxed as they closed their distance. He wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her up, so she was sitting across his lap. Separating their lips, he noticed Kaoru tensed a little, as if in protest, but his lips were soon running across her throat, and she then rested her head on his shoulder as he continued.

Again, he asked, his voice low, "Do I really smell like fish and water?"

"No," Kaoru murmured against his neck, as she enjoyed the feel of his mouth upon her. He laid her down, and arranged his weight on top of her, reaching for the tie of her obi. As the red head did so, she said, "You smell like the trees." He lifted an eyebrow, and she added, "It's a good thing."

Without a word, he pulled open the top of her yukata. Kaoru's cheeks turned red, and she made to cover herself with her arms, under his scrutiny, "Don't." Kenshin tried to move her arms from her chest, "You don't have to be afraid." However, the girl wouldn't budge. Sighing, he sat up on his knees, and looked around.

Noticing a made up futon, with a blanket, within range, he reached for the covering and pulled it away from the bed that remained empty. The assassin then covered them both, so that her pale flesh could not be seen in the open. After that act, he blew out the lamp that lit the room, leaving only the rays of the setting sun, shining through a small window at the top of the wall, "Better?" Leaning back down, so that he was on top of her again, he brushed her lips lightly. Kaoru nodded, "I'm sorry…" She began, but was immediately silenced by another kiss. He had already pulled off his gi, and then she let out a slight gasp when his hand reached inside her yukata again, and his thumb rubbed lightly against a nipple.

"It's alright," He whispered to her, "I won't hurt you." His hand trailed down to her waist, as his other wrapped around her shoulders. As his hand ran across her right shoulder, he felt the raised flesh of a nasty scar. Kaoru stiffened, and as he noticed the feel of another scar on her stomach, knowing it was not the one he had given her weeks earlier, he asked, "Is this what they did to you, so long ago?" When she didn't say anything, he continued, "You should not be ashamed of something you survived." Leaning down, he planted a kiss on the mark across her stomach, "It means you're strong."

--

Kaoru was awakened by the sound of knocking on the door. She distinctly heard someone stand up, and walk towards the sound. Without moving, she listened as the door opened, and the hyper voice of Misao came, "Here's the meal like you requested, Battousai-san! Too bad Kaoru-san was so tired."

"Thank you, Makimachi-san. I'm sure she's appreciate the food."

She couldn't tell whether or not the girl had looked in but Kaoru heard the whispers of directions, and then the door shut. As the girl became more aware, she noticed the heavy covers that were on top of her, and that she was sore. Sore in a place she had never been before. Sitting up, the covers slid down to her waist, and Kaoru realized that she was naked. Gasping in shock, she immediately grasped the blanket and wrapped it tightly around herself.

"Awake?"

Turning her head, she saw the red head smirking, as he held a tray. Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed the nearest thing to her, the bundle of medical supplies, and tossed it across the room, "Hentai!" The assassin caught it with ease, while balancing her food, and listened as she continued, "Turn around! Don't look!" She spotted her yukata on the ground, and grabbed it. In very little time, along with a few glances over her shoulder, she was properly dressed.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked as she checked the knot of her obi.

Kenshin walked up behind her, setting the tray on the table, "I never fell asleep." He brushed her hair out of the way, and kissed her neck lightly, "Unlike someone who likes to throw things."

"Excuse me for being tired," Kaoru retorted, "Thanks to someone who likes to watch naked girls get up."

"Naked girls I slept with," He added, "Whom I protect and care about."

Kaoru was silent at his last words. She had begun thinking that perhaps what they had done was just because he wanted to. However, with his confirmation of care, she did not regret it. Turning to face him, she stated, "Well, hand me those chopsticks. I'm hungry."

Without a word, he handed her the utensils, and Kaoru studied the meal. It looked delicious, with okonomiyaki, as well as miso and rice. She took a bite, and was immediately happy. Ignoring the fact that the Hitokiri was right over her shoulder, the girl did not stop until she was done with the food.

"So why did you order a tray? You could've woke me up to go eat," Kaoru inquired.

Smiling smugly, he answered, "Because I didn't think you would want to walk around for a while."

Kaoru blushed, knowing he was correct in his assumption, "Thank you, Kenshin." The girl could not deny that she didn't care for him. She had known him once, many years ago, and now to know him again, with a past as tainted as her own, it made her comfortable. Setting aside the tray, she turned to him, with a serious look plastered on her face, "I think that we need to settle things with the emperor, your father, and our enemy," Knowing she had his attention, she continued, "I am sick of hiding. I feel like I have done nothing to get the final revenge of my family. Now that I am me, I don't want to sit and wait any longer."

Allowing her words to sink in, she added, "I believe that now is the time to invade the emperor's home, and destroy him. Once and for all."

Looking her straight in the face, with his fierce amber eyes, the assassin said, "I think you are right. It is time to reveal what a bastard that man is. He is the cause of my mother's death, and the murder of your own. He has wanted me dead for years. He used your mother for purposes that I don't know of. It is obvious that he still uses people, such as Megumi-san, for evil means," Thinking momentarily, he continued, "And I would like to remove him from the throne, and take what is rightfully mine."

Kaoru stared at the man dumfounded. Kenshin wanted to take over as the ruler of Japan, "Can you do that? With everyone knowing about who you are?"

Nodding, he said, "Yes. I believe I can. And not only that, I would like you to be the Empress of Japan, along side me as Emperor. I feel together we can set things right."

Kaoru's blue eyes widened in shock, "Empress? Me?"

He nodded, and then kissed her lightly, "We can do anything together." Before they could become more intimate, he said, "Let's settle it, as soon as you can move around normally," A knowing smile was plastered across his face, "It goes against original plans, but this is the way that feels right to me."

The girl nodded in agreement, and then the meaning of his words "move around normally" hit her. Her blue eyes blazed, and Kaoru tackled him to ground, "You're cruel."

"I know."

--

Okay, thus is the conclusion of chapter 14. I hope you enjoyed the fluff, even if I didn't go into full detail on it. Obviously, in the next chapter, things are going to come to an end. I hope that the next chapter is the last, as they are gonna take care of things. Again, I'm sorry I took so long to update this one. But forgive me please??

I'd like to hear your thoughts on the chapter.

-Hotaru

March 12, 2007


	16. Chapter 15

October 15, 2007

At long last, here is chapter 15. Please note, I am not going to be accurate about a lot of things that were taking place in Japan. A lot of Japanese were very prideful about being pure Japanese, however here I am making it not such a big deal. And there are other things that will be inaccurate… so please remember this is probably the most AU part of the story. Enjoy.

I don't own Kenshin.

--

_To recap, Kenshin and Kaoru decided to move into the safe house, which turned out to be the Aoiya. In turn they have realized feelings for each other, and now plan to overthrow the Emperor. _

--

One figure moved stealthily in the darkness, followed by another. They made their way down the street towards the Imperial Palace. The first one raised a hand, signaling for his companion to stop.

"What is it?" A female voice asked.

Turning to face her, the moonlight reflected red hair. Kenshin looked at her with his golden gaze and said, "I just wanted to tell you something. If tonight does not go as planned…"

"What do you mean if it doesn't? Of course it will," Kaoru replied fiercely. Her sapphire eyes flashed with determination.

"Just… I want you to know that I love you."

Kaoru stood there stunned momentarily. Never had she thought the man would actually say the words to her. Yes, they had spent the last few days close together, planning and other such things, but he had yet to say the words, even when they were in the heat of a moment.

Leaning forward, she tilted his jaw and kissed him firmly on the lips passionately. When she pulled away, she said, smiling, "Thank you. I love you too." She kissed him one last time, and then said, "But now is not the time for this… we have a mission to complete."

Smirking at her attitude, the Battousai nodded, "Yes. We do." They continued on their way, not stopping for anything else.

--

Flashback

--

"I don't want to kill him."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin had replied.

Kaoru looked at him nervously, before hesitantly saying, "What I mean is… I don't want you to kill your father. I think that the worst punishment the man could ever suffer, would be to watch his half blood son rise to the throne to rule his country." A funny look appeared on the red head's face, and she changed her words, "Not that I mean anything against you! But, I mean, he's tried so hard for so long to kill you, determined that he wouldn't have mixed blood in his family…"

"Kaoru, I know you don't mean anything against me. I am beginning to agree with your opinion." He smiled, "I'm sure he would hate to see the daughter of a woman he had killed by my side. However, if he is still alive, how am I to take the crown?"

The two thought for a short time, before Kaoru said, "We could reveal his opium trades. We could make him admit it in such a way that he would have to be removed from the throne. And how much better would it be to have you there when it happens?"

"That sounds promising."

Looking up with her bright blue eyes, Kenshin leaned forward to kiss her gently. Footsteps echoed in the hallway, and the two pulled apart, "Sorry," Kenshin said, "We must continue later."

Just as he had said the words, Hiko slid open the door. Neither of them had expected to see the man.

"I have heard what you two are planning. It is a good idea… but… how do you plan to go about revealing the emperor's evil deeds?"

The two assassins glance at each other, and then Kaoru said, "We will have the king admit it himself. Do not worry Hiko, it will be hard to fail this mission."

"Good luck then," their boss said, and then he turned to leave, "It has been a privilege working with you two. May you be happy in the future."

"Hiko-" Kaoru started, but he had already left. Turning to Kenshin she said, "Well, I guess we might as well get our rest…" Her gaze, however, suggested anything but rest.

--

Present

--

When they finally made it to the gates, they took note of the guards, and then stepped out into the dim light from the lamps.

"Halt! Who are you and what is your purpose at the palace?"

Kenshin simply glared his golden eyes at the group of men, and said, "I am here to see my father, the Emperor of Japan. If you refuse my request, you will be subjected to the swords of not only me, but that of my companion."

The armor clad men had formed a circle of sorts in order to surround them, and started to get uneasy, "What proof do you have that supports your claims as the Crown Prince?"

"Are my foreign features not enough to prove it? I'm sure you are not oblivious to the half-blooded prince the king fathered are you?"

Kenshin flashed his blade, "And I am also sure you have heard the rumors of said prince being the Hitokiri Battousai." With his blade out, all the guards proceed to back off, bowing deeply, and murmuring apologies, "I expect no interruptions, no interference, unless you wish to loose your life tonight."

The assassin grabbed Kaoru by the wrist, and led her past them and through the gates. Once in brighter light, Kaoru's girlish attire was made known. Kenshin had told her that if she was to become a queen, she must look like one. Her kimono was elegant and pale in color. As the two walked across the grounds and towards the main palace, they were met by no one. Entering the main hall of the palace, they removed their shoes and then proceeded on.

Without waiting for permission from any of the guards around, Kenshin led Kaoru into a room where he knew the king was having a meeting with all the prefecture leaders of Japan. The gold covered shoji slid open with a bang, and heads turned.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The emperor glared with bright eyes at the interruption. However, upon seeing it was his son, he froze. Raising a finger shakily, he pointed, "Y- you! How dare you step foot in this sacred place!" Kenshin shut the door firmly behind him, and ensured that no one could get in from the outside.

"I believe this sacred place is just as open to me as it is to you, Father."

Murmurs spread throughout the room as the many men realize who had intruded.

Kenshin was dressed in black gi and hakama, and was closely followed by Kaoru when he made his way up the room and onto the raised platform his father stood upon. None of the guards had moved to get rid of Kenshin.

"Guards! Seize them!"

None of them moved, "You! Bastard child! What do you want!?"

"I am not a bastard child. My mother was married to you outright. You are just too ashamed to bring up the past." His eyes were fiery as he glared at his father. Kaoru was standing surveying the other men in the room. Her hand rested upon her hip, very near the hilt of her sword. Kenshin had advised she bring it if there were trouble. No one seemed to want to move.

"My king… pardon my interruption…" A man in the back started, "However, why have you never mentioned your son was in Kyoto? We have all believed his whereabouts were unknown."

"Of course I never knew where he was. Not until he arrived in this city!"

"Then why not announce to the people that the prince had returned?" Another man inquired.

The king was getting angry. The people had heard rumors about Kenshin being the Hitokiri Battousai, but none believed it, '_Stupid politicians_,' he thought, '_they are oblivious._'

However, he was at a loss for an answer, "Is it not obvious to you!? He is of half blood! No Japanese would ever accept him as a king."

"But he is still the rightful heir, King. One cannot deny a son of the king his place on the throne. He is legitimate." The man who had said that was very hesitant. The Japanese were a prideful people.

Before the king could say anything, Kaoru spoke, "To think that such stupidity exists in our world. Japan has been experimenting with international relations for the past twenty years! You even married a foreigner. And when she gave birth to a boy whose facial features were the only obvious thing Japanese, you basically disowned him! Not only that, but you killed in cold blood."

'_She knows._'

Kaoru's eyes opened wide in shock. She had not expected her mind reading gift to work.

'_Use it to your advantage Kaoru._'

'_Himitsu…_' Kaoru thought, '_Thank you._'

Focusing on the emperor, Kaoru spoke again, "You killed _my_ family. You would have had me killed too, but I got out. And now, I am all that is left of the Kamiya."

'_Damnit. What is this girl going to do? She has no proof that I killed them. She has no proof!_'

Kenshin finally spoke, "I know of your opium trade. Is it not your own law that made the substance illegal? And yet, you ship it in and out of the country."

The people in the room who had been stunned silent suddenly began talking.

"You mean to say that you are a Kamiya?" One asked.

"Opium! This is an outrage!"

"How can we trust an emperor that breaks his own laws! It's abuse of his power."

Kaoru tried something she had not done since the day Himitsu had blocked off her mind from Kenshin and attempted to interrupt the king's mind, '_I wonder why you killed my mother. Is it because she found out about your opium trade?_'

The king froze. His face paled. He pointed at Kaoru, "Y-You! You can do that! How dare you!"

"How dare I what?" She asked innocently. Kenshin looked between the two questioningly.

'_So king, shall I reveal that you disowned Kenshin outright? That you met secretly with my mother? That you were planning something?_'

"Your mother was a whore! I killed her because she was getting in the way!"

All of the delegates stood and began to get angry out of confusion. However, before anything could happen, the emperor flashed a sword and leapt at Kaoru, "And you are in the way too! Die!"

Kenshin unsheathed his sword as Kaoru did, and hit his father upon the hand to make him loosen his hold. The katana clamored to the ground. Kaoru was standing behind Kenshin, her eyes wide. She held her own sword firmly, as Kenshin stared at his father, "You will relinquish your position as king. Do the delegates disagree?"

His sword pointed at his father's heart, Kenshin glared with golden eyes at the rest of the room. Slowly, people began to raise their hand in favor of the movement.

"You cannot do this!" The king bellowed, "It's illegal!"

"Is it wrong to place the next heir on the throne when the current king is breaking his own laws and probably insane? You have admitted to killing this poor woman's entire family. For no real reason."

The man who said it stood in the back, with a very stiff form.

Another stated, "I declare Emperor to be invalid to rule the empire of Japan. From this moment on, the Crown Prince is declared King."

Kaoru lowered her sword and stared at the back of the man she loved. Kenshin lowered his sword as well, and turned to look at her. She grew suspicious for a moment. This was going so easily. She stepped toward Kenshin, but as she did so, the ex-King pulled out a knife, and dug it deep into Kenshin's shoulder, "No half breed son of mine will be king."

Kenshin brought up his sword, and attacked his father, "And no father of mine shall have to see it." His sword was at his father's throat, "Guards, I want him shipped away as far away as he can be taken." He stepped back, and watched as the guards took away the old man.

Lifting up his good hand, Kenshin pulled out the dagger stuck in his shoulder and grimaced. Many people moved to help, however he held up a hand, "I'm fine. No one but my future wife needs assist me. You are all dismissed to return to your respected prefecture. Spread the word that I, Himura Kenshin, now rule. The next week shall be one of celebration. I want anyone involved in opium to be arrested and imprisoned."

All the men turned to look at one another and then stood up, bowed, and made their leave. Once all the men had disappeared, Kaoru rushed to him, and inspected the bloody wound, "Kenshin are you alright? Oh this looks bad! Come on, let's find out where we can get this treated."

The red head nodded, and allowed Kaoru to lead the way.

--

A year had passed since Kenshin rose to the throne. Kaoru had been married to him very soon after, once the wound he had been given was healed. As king, Kenshin had made Japan a more prosperous and productive country. He encouraged individual work, and helped promote exporting goods.

Megumi had been called to the castle to be named official doctor of the palace, becoming the first female doctor in the Imperial Court. She was also the one who announced the King and Queen's first child: A baby boy with eyes a deep purple, and hair like his mothers.

- Alright, sorry if you think this is a lame ending. But I had intended it to be like this in the first place. Although… I didn't think the ending would be so… easy. I dunno. I'm not super happy with it, but at the same time I am. Sorry it took so long for me to finish, but I started it over two years ago and it became very hard to write. Anyway, I'm done with HIS and off to work on my other stories, which are, in my opinion, much easier to work with. Thanks for reading! And please no flames if you don't like the end.

Hotaru


End file.
